The last Hyuuga
by aspiringsupervillin
Summary: Itachi kills the Hyuuga clan instead of the Uchiha clan. The difference this time is the avenger wants to be saved, sorta. /naruhina pairing. contains strong violence, adult themes, and language. very strong team 8
1. Chapter 1

Ok older readers might notice that there have been some changes to this fan fiction but its the kind of thing that makes it easier to read (I hope ) but changes to the story line and plot have not changed so if you were fine with the way it was before you can skip the first 3 chapters and not miss anything story wise. As for new readers you should note that I intend to grant all readers a different and unique reading experience with every story I make and put in here and please do enjoy

Kurenai walks Hinata home. She has been the little girls guardian for some time and even grew fond of never understood why the Hyuugas needed to hire a chunin to walk Hinata to and from ninja academy within there home village especially since the little girl was all but disowned by her clan, but today she would be glad for it.

Noticing that all the lights are out and that is to quiet, Kurenai stops Hinata

"Hinata I don't like this. I want you to go hide in that alley way behind the dumpster and stay out of site until I come for you. Do you understand?"

Hinata slowly nodes but ask "Why?"

Kurenai takes a deep breath before continuing "Hinata I just want to check something out and in case it is bad I want you to be safe. Now, have you learned about the transformation jutsu in class yet?"

Hinata slowly nodes and says, "I have. But I can't do it yet."

Knowing she didn't need to waste time explaining Kurenai gives her a small smile. "That's ok, but a enemy might look like me so I'm going to tell you a pass word; if the next time I see you and you don't hear the pass word run and don't stop." Hinata has the shakes now, she is scared, to scared to move. "Hinata, I promise nothing bad will happen to you." Kurenai tells her to calm her Kurenai feels safe leaving Hinata behind and checks out the area.

The first thing Kurenai notices is that all the branch members of the Hyuuga clan have had there seals activated until death.

_Dear god Hiashi, what have you done now?_

Kurenai believes only the main branch can activate the cage seals Believing that the Hyuuga have already spotted her, she makes no attempt to hide her presence. Upon entering the main house Kurenai's stomach does back flips only years of training allow her to keep her composer. Then she sees him, Itachi standing over Hinata's little sister with a blooded sword.

"Why Itachi?! Why, Hanabi was only four you monster! "Kurenai was on the verge of tears. Hinata is nine and half way through her first year in academy.

Itachi doesn't even bother to turn around. "The hyuugas were planning a coup,(Kurenai gasp and puts her hands over hear mouth)the order came from the Hokage and his advisers.

I had a choice you know, I could have said 'no' when they ordered me to kill every Hyuuga regardless of age.(now he does turn around to look Kurenai in the eyes he ether doesn't realizes he is crying or doesn't care if she sees him)They said they didn't want anyone to grow up with thoughts of avenging there family.

I figured if I kill the whole clan now as an example then no one else will make the same mistake. There is still one Hyuuga unaccounted for, were is Hinata?"

Kurenai knew full well that he would be able to tell if she lied to him. He might just interrogate her right there if she did lie. If she ran or tried to protect Hinata she would likely end up dead like all the other Hyuuga. Kurenai's options were limited, she had no choice but to tell him were she was hiding. "In the alley way four blocks down behind the dumpster, the pass word is 'repunsal'."

Itachi starts to leave and kill Hinata, "Thank you Kurenai "

"Wait, I have grown attached to her over these few months. No one should have to die alone and unloved ."

Itachi stops to listen to her.

Kurenai continues "I will deal with Hinata myself, she won't feel a thing. "

In side he felt a weight lift off him. "To make sure no one steals there eyes I have to destroy all in the main branch members completely." Itachi warns her.

Kurenai just says, "Ok." She begins to walk away.

He lets her go, its irresponsible and there's no trusting her to really deal with the situation. But he can only take so much and doesn't want the burden of killing every man, woman, and child in the Hyuuga clan on his soul. He makes the hand signs and breaths fire on the house setting everything on fire.

Kurenai realizes that she isn't being followed and comes up with a plan. _I will take her to a near by village and hide her. Then a few years later I will tell the Hokage that I have a long lost daughter that I sent to live with the father when she was born. He sent me a letter saying that last week that he lost the means to take care of her. I want to go pick her up until he does and am willing to send her back because I don't want this ninja life for her. You know what, without explaining any more than I absolutely have to there is no telling how long it would take for the mystery man to get back on his feet. If Hinata is discovered later and is only a civilian then they will be less likely to kill her._

_The Hokage knows I had an affair in my youth and did become pregnant, no one needs to know that my lover was Haishi himself and Hinata is my real daughter. I gave her up in secret when we discovered she had the byakugan. He was supposed to give her a better life. Anyway the best lies have a little truth in them. He failed in that, but maybe I can still give her a life let her hair grow out, give her some color contacts, no one would remember her in a month. This could work I really can save my little girl. If only she had gotten my eyes instead of his. _

Ok guys here's the deal I know I don't read the naruhina fanfic for oc so I will avoid them when possible for your better reading experience I see no reason to make an oc when Kurenai will do just fine sorry about the confusion

"Kurenai-san is everything ok?"Kurenai smiles at Hinata,

"Hinata, you forgot to ask what the password is. "Hinata looks down ashamed. "Sorry Kurenai-san what is the password? "

Kurenai smiles again "You need to be more careful Hinata. From now on you can't let anyone know who you are, its for your own safety. "Hinata gets scared and moves like she will run away like Kurenai said if she didn't get the password. Kurenai puts her in a genjutsu in a peaceful sleep, and carries' her away.

Don't worry Neji fans he is still alive he just won't play a role in the story for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

author notes

_thoughts_

"people talking"

Hopefully that will help everyone understand what's going on.

Kurenai was almost to the gate when she noticed the two ambu at the gate instead of regular chunin.

_That's unusual, But considering what the hokage ordered Itachi to do, maybe he wants to make sure no one gets a way._ She thinks to herself.

She carefully lays Hinata down and prepares her genjutsu.

"That's a waste of time Kurenai-san." The 3rd Hokage reveals himself to a shocked Kurenai.

_How? he wasn't there a second ago no one can be that stealthy! _

Her hand reaches for her ninja gear. "Pull a kunai on me and you will die for treason before you ever get the chance to plea your daughter's chase."

Busted is writen on her face. "If you just give me a minute of your time to explain."

His arm and hand motion to a bench. He is obviously "suggesting" they take a seat.

"There is no need to explain maternal instinct Kurenai-san." The hokage sighs. "If you take her from the village what's going to happen when any other nation, gang of thieves, or crime lords find out about her?"

Kurenai tries to speak up but is cut off.

"What I want you to explain is how you plan to keep her from growing into an avenger?"

Kurenai is once again cut off before she can speak.

"The reason for why they were killed will go public, now ask yourself kind of life will she have?

Kurenai would not be interrupted this time. "A LIFE. THE CHANCE TO LIVE." She did not yell. Her voice barely above a whisper but still deep in it's tone.

"If I say 'no' , you will still fight me on this? Did you think that I didn't try everything in my power to avoid this? If I could have found a way to spare the children, would they be treated any better than Naruto?"

The Hokage's voice is calm and plain. On lookers would never guess if they were talking about a mission or a cup of tea. But at this point Kurenai cries a waterfall.

"At least Naruto gets to live. He has a chance for redemption. Why must Hinata be denied that same chance you know she didn't have anything to do with what her father was planning, neither did her half-sister Hanabi, or any other kids under the age of ten."

"Six months ago Hanabi turned four. She was stronger in natural talent than her older half-sister."

" Hiashi disowned Hinata on the spot. He told me that ' He washed his hands of her. That I was to take her away and do with her as I please."

" I told him that there is no guaranty that I could protect her she could be assigned a mission were she could be killed. He said, ' Then let her death be a honorable one.' He didn't care enough about her after that. Hinata was distanced from the clan anyway. I could disguise her, color contacts hair growth jutsu, pull her from academy, change her name, anything but please don't do this."

If Kurenai thought getting on her hands and knees and kissing his feet would help she might have done it.

"I can see that you have given this enough thought on the ' why and how ' of saving her. But did you stop to think of the emotional damage this will do to her?"

Kurenai is dumbfounded. " You who gave her up upon birth, you have never had to deal with the fragile changing emotions of a child could never understand what she would be going through or how to get her through it."

Kurenai is still sobbing, Her head hung in shame. "How do you explain to her that the family she new is dead, she will bear the name of dishonored traitors because of her fathers sins, that you are her REAL mom and that you gave her up when she was born?"

The Hokage takes a puff of his pipe. Then realizes that he hadn't lit it yet.

sorry couldn't resist

"No matter how you tell her that you gave her up, she will think you didn't want her. She will hate you for that. And that hate will fall to the person responsible for taking her family away from her. "aka Itachi

He lights the pipe and takes a long puff from it. "Then that hate will come upon the reason that, that person took her family." aka the village

"Is not a quick death a mercy compared to the pain she will feel for the rest of her life? "Kurenai stands up and walks slowly back to Hinata.

"Your right."

"I'm not capable of giving her what she needs."

"Your right about it being a mercy to let her die now."

"Your right about taking her away from the village."

A long pause in between each sentence. " But it goes ageist my very being to let her die when I still have breath in me."

Kurenai's attack is stop before she can finish grabbing her kunai by ambu that appear out of thin air. one of which is Itachi him self. He still has blood shot eyes from crying during the massacre.

"Lord Hokaga, Please let me face my karma."

All eyes on Itachi now. " My soul could never be at peace if Hinata died now. Because of what I have done. I will be responsible for her from now on. Please give me this small attempt at redemption for my sins."

To the shock of all Itachi seemed to need this more that Kurenai.

"Unthinkable."

"Hokaga-dono, I call upon that favor now."

There was a mix of emotion in everyone present. The ambu couldn't believe what Itachi had said. While Kurenai held out for hope. Itachi seemed to beg with his eyes. And the Hokage for his part just turned around so no one could see his face.

"Are you sure Itachi-san you only get this one?"

"Yes I'm sure."

" I hope you know what you are doing Itachi-san."

As the hokage walks back into the night he say. "Kurenai you are to serve no less than five years in prison for treason. The ambu place her in cuffs as soon as it is said.

"Attempting to leave the village with out permission and disobeying orders is a capital offence." .........." I'm also pulling your rank from chunin to genin. That is all."

This is not meant to be a kurenai bashing its just there are consequences for what she was trying to do I will have to make it up to her later.

As the ambu drag off Kurenai, Itachi comforts her the best he can. " No harm shall come to Hinata as long as I live Kurennai-san."

Those words didn't do enough but she was still grateful for his help.

I wasn't planning to do this till after tax season but I did get a good deal on black Friday so here we are many of you are asking what direction hinata will take and so forth. I meant for this to be a story about the bond between naruto sasuke but with hinata in sasuke's shoes her taking the dark road would really deepens on if naruto can get to her as I always love stories were there IS a reason for him to notice her other than a sudden confession although I do wonder why we call it a confession like she is admitting to so kind of crime


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up in a strange bedroom that she had never seen before. As she leaving the genjutsu she notice the only person there is not Kurenai. This panic's her as Kurenai never gave her the pass word when she approached.

_Have I been kidnapped?_

"Who are you? Were am I? what happened to Kurenai-san?"

Itachi having broke the genjutsu backed off to give her space. she sat up on the bed she was on while he slowly backed up to the door of the room. The room had one small candle lit on a night stand next to Hinata. The golw lite up just her immediate surroundings. With Itachi standing by the door the only thing she can see of him with out the doejutsu is his glowing three tome sharingan eyes.

" I am Itachi Uchia first heir to the Uchia clan. You are in the spare room of my house."

Hinata started to worry again bringing her pointer finger in a hooked shape on her right hand to her mouth.

"Why? What's going on? "She asked.

Itachi had spent an hour mentally preparing him self for this, but it didn't make it any easier.

"You father was planning a coup. It was in the final stages and the Hokage had no choice in the matter. Ether let civil war break out or kill every member of the Hyuuga clan."

Itachi gave her a moment to absorb the new info. Hinata curled up into a ball.

"Are you going to kill me to now?" Her voice betrays just how scared she is.

"No. The Hokage has wisely decided that the Byakugan should be save for future generations."

Hinata realized exactly what he meant by that. _They just want a baby machine._

"Why me?" Hinata managed to squeak out.

"You have Kurenai-san to thank for that. If she had not tried to take you away to another village and just brought you home I would have kill you and picked out a different one to full fill the villages needs. But since she ran I had to kill the other and give chase to you. "

It all made since to Hinata now. Why Kurenai had put her in the genjutsu to begin with, why she was still alive. But not one thing, Why she wasn't in jail or some secret room in ambu head quarters? Why was she at the man who killed her families' house?

"If what you say is true, then how come I'm not in jail?"

Itachi let out a light chuckle. " For the same reason a Hyuuga was spared. The 3 out of 5 of missions that the village gets involves information gathering, finding something loosed, or routine patrol. And the Hyuugas held a monopoly on the highest success rate for these missions. The cold hard fact is with the demand so high and you being survivor the rate for putting you on missions will jump from the stranded by 1000%. Mind you this decision was made last minute but still. The Hokage has placed me in charge of you to make sure you are up to this demanding task. From this moment on you are MY apprentice."

Itachi waited to see how she took it.

"It's all my fault." Said the little girl as she began to tear up. "I never even wanted to be a ninja, or fight, I only learned it to make dad happy."

The darkness in the room keep the surprise on Itachi's face from showing.

"If I had been stronger than I could have learned about it before it was to late and convinced father to call it off."

_She is taking it far better than anyone could have hoped. She just needs a ' good ' push in the right direction. I will see to that she hates me enough to drive her on so that I can face justice. So she can earn back what was lost. Sometimes what we want to hear is not what we need to hear._

Itachi straitened his face and stepped into the light were Hinata could see him. His eyes transformed into the advanced state mangeko sharingan as he pulled her into the dimension that he controlled.

"Before we begin, I wanted you to see your loved ones one final time."

Hinata gets a third person view of Itachi entering her home, the Hyuuga compound. She watches in horror as he kills the guards at the entrance with out sound, placing a genjutsu over the area to avoid suspicion. Hinata tries to look away only to find the real Itachi standing next to her holding her head in place to watch. Before they continue to fallow the other Itachi make his way to the main faimly's house; her house.

Itachi had interrupted a training session between Hinata's father and sister. Hope grew in Hinata's heart when she saw her father great the guest as is just polite. A politeness that had been drilled into her from as far back as she could remember.

To anyone wondering Hiashi doesn't know about the ' forced ' entry of the guest.

To Hinata her father was indestructible.

" To what do I owe the visit of the heir of the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi bows his head slightly. But makes no other body move meant that would give him away.

" I have discovered the traitor clan in the village." Itachi speaks plainly.

Hiashi sighs,

" It is a shame, that the village has such dishonorable people in it, but we can all take releaf in the fact that the trash will get what is coming to them."

_That does sound a lot more like dad than some traitor he would never get involved with someone that would bring shame to themselves. _

" Yes lord Hyuuga it was a loosing battle before it began. But the 3rd has ordered me to kill them all now to prevent civilian losses."

Hiashi nodded to Itachi showing his approval of the Hokages decision. " It is a wise choice, but why are you informing me of this. Should you not go and complete your mission task?"

_Is father taunting Itachi-san? No this is all wrong father doesn't seem to know about the coup beyond the fact that someone is trying to over through the Hokage. I don't get it what's going on here._

Hinata speaks to the real Itachi. " Why are you showing me this?"

" So you will know the truth." He leaves it at that lets the vision continue

"Because, it means ' all ' the women and children to. My own little brother would be among the innocent I would have to kill."

Hiashi shouts an order. " GAURDS PROTECT HANABI." He then motions his daughter away dropping into a fighting stance.

"So you are planning to use my clan as a scapegoat to save your own. It will be remembered as you famous last mistake."

So now all made sense to Hinata but she was not allowed to cover her teary face with her hands as the real Itachi made her watch.

Hiashi used 8trigrams to start the fight. Half way through he stop realiseing it was a genjutsu. Itachi used a fire jutsu on him, but Hiashi spotted it and used rotation to protect himself. It was at this point the guards show up and Itachi stops playing using the mangeko on Hiashi and stabbed him with a sword ending him.

The guards charge Itachi only to have there seals activated.

This did not go unnoticed by the elders who joined the fight when they saw Hiashi slain. Itachi had to be killed by them not the branch families or the clan really would be wiped out.

Itachi through shuriken at them jumped back to avoid all their attacks. He followed up with more shuriken to deflect the first and so on so that they were being attacked from all sides one in front started to spin but Itachi popped out of the ground and grabbed his feet preventing him from saving the others. No all of them died from the attack. So he finished them off with afire ball.

The events that followed after that took and hour of Itachi going door to door in the compound using the cage seal to kill the bulk of everyone she had ever known. The kids under 4 however he beheaded and burned there house on top of there corpses.

Hinata could feel the blood on the ground between her toes. She had run out of tears and couldn't even cry anymore but she still sobbed as the real Itachi forced her to follow him on his killing spree.

Now back at her house Itachi went inside. She already new were they were going; the panic room. were she and her sister had been train to go if an attack on the village and the clan couldn't protect them.

The walls may be made of paper but the seals on the inside were strong enough to make the room impenetrable.

Itachi used the black fire that comes with the mangeko it took a while but the wall caved in. when Hinata saw her little sister Hanabi stood definite over a pile of ash.

" I know there is none of my clan left. Father would expect me to make sure that you never get your hands on are family's secret jutsu and now no one ever will as I have destroyed the only copies of the scrolls."

If that bothered Itachi he didn't show it. He took her head when she stopped talking. Finally Itachi released Hinata from the genjutsu.

"Do you hate me now?"

Hinata didn't dignify that with a response.

_It would seem she is motivated now. Let the hate she feels for me drive her to become what the she needs to be._

" Word has already gotten around about your family. Even if you tell someone they won't believe you. You may have tonight and tomorrow to recover but then your going back to the academy. In the afternoon you will train under me as this is a condition for letting you live."

_Father would expect me to restore the clans Honor, bring to light this terrible lie, and avenge the murder of the clan. Sleep with one eye open Itachi-san. I don't want you to miss me taking everything you hold dear away from you. _

Now at one point someone sent me a review that said "hinata would be more worried about kurenai sensei than revenge " I say look at it like this before naruto the only person she ever tried to impress was her father .and kurenai wasn't her teacher yet so yeah don't send me your ideas on what direction the story goes unless I ask you I don't mind reviews or pm but I am trying to give all the readers of my stories something different from mainstream. There will be a timeskip after the next chapter because I'm not doing a day to day account of naruto and hinatas life and yes they will interact with each other in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I think that song from the watchmen soundtrack best fits chapter "the times they are a changing"

enjoy I worked hard on this

That next morning Sasuke's mom woke Hinata up for breakfast. Sasuke was there but he didn't pay her any mind.

Hinata didn't eat instead found the Bathroom to get cleaned up. As if they knew what she needed there was cloths waiting on her not hers. They resembled the Uchihas cloths but with no symbols.

After a bath she went back to the main room were Itachi and his family were eating there breakfast.

"Am I allowed to leave for the day?"

The mother and father look at each other then back to her, then the father spoke.

"It would be for your benefit that someone go with you, news of what happened last night is already going around and someone might try to hurt you."

Hinata didn't raise her eyes to meet there level. "What about classes?"

"Hinata you got the day off you don't have to go." Sasuke's mom tries to tell her in a smoothing voice

"But I can if I want to?"

Itachi's turn to speak up "If you think your up to it we can begin today."

"HEY you were supposed to help me with the shuriken jutsu today!" Sasuke finally takeing notice of the interloper with a glare.

"I'll begin today."

"Very well but from now on you will call me sensei."

_**welcome gather round people wherever you roam**_

_**And admit that the waters around you have grown**_

_**And accept it that soon you'll be drenched to the bone**_

_**if your time to you is worth saving**_

_**then you'd better start swimming or you'll sink like a stone**_

_**FOR THE TIMES THEY ARE CHANGING**_

Sasuke was made to take Hinata to academy with him. On the way over Hinata saw something that flung her into a inner rage.

A man hammers a sign into the ground. Its an advertisement to come to auction next week.

Sasuke asks him what's up.

"Well the village counsel has decided that the little traitor bitch isn't going to inherit anything from the traitors the Hyuuga estate will be liquidated and the funs put into the village budget." he say with a laugh.

_**Come writers and critics who prophesize with your pens**_

_**And keep your eyes wide, the chance won't come again**_

_**And don't speak too soon, the wheel's still in spin**_

_**And there's no telling who that its naming**_

_**for the loser now will be later to win**_

_**FOR THE TIMES, THEY ARE A CHANGING**_

At the academy they walked in at the same time. Sasuke took his seat in classic brooding Sasuke mode. Hinata looked for an empty seat and noticed that everyone was starring at her. most looked at her like she shouldn't be there and the rest looked like they wanted to start something.

Naruto noticed that for once he wasn't the one on the receiving end of those looks.

_Father would want me to be strong and not take disrespect from anyone I will be strong for him._

Hinata activated her byakugan to return the glare to all of them at the same time it was the kind of look that said "I dare you" and it had the desired effect.

"EEEWWWW GROSS YOU WIGHT EYED FREAK."

And she took her seat. Naruto was in a daze after what they said to here she really was just like him. He needed more info._ I going to fallow her around for a bit see what I can find out_

They made no effort to hide there voices when she was around. The more Naruto fallowed her the more he confirmed she was like him and the odds of her becoming his first friend went up and so did his hopes. they said stuff like

"Watch your back around her."

"Can you imagine if someone like her became a ninja?"

"Maybe someone should finish what Itachi started."

"Hey it's the freak girl."

"The Hyuugas can't be that strong I mean one guy killed em all in one night."

" Ha ugly and weird she's helpless"

"We would all be better off if she wasn't around."

"Like we would do sell or buy anything with a traitors."

"There is nothing you got to say that I'm going to listen to."

_**Come senators, congressmen, please heed the call**_

_**Don't stand in the doorway, don't block up the hall**_

_**For he that gets hurt will be he has stalled**_

_**There's a battle outside ranging**_

_**Will soon shake your windows And rattle your walls**_

_**FOR THE TIMES THEY ARE A CHANGING**_

Hinata had an appointment with the hokage. She sits in the waiting room waiting to be called in.

"He will see you now."

"Hinata we need to discuss the options about repopulating the hyuuga clan."

_Wow he isn't wasting time with that (__how about a little for play first.__)_

"There is several options for you to chose from but that won't be till you have reached the age of 18 or became a full ninja which ever comes first. But the _Clan Restoration Act _reveres the right for the counsel to take what ever means necessary to preserve bloodline limits like yours."

"In short they are going to harvest up to half of your eggs in case of you death so that a surrogate parents can be made. I realize this is hard to understand know but the doctors will explain it better tomorrow before your surgery. "

_It's a shame you were not a boy most likely you would been granted multiple wives but as a girl the Clan Restoration Act is a much darker beast._

"And if the estates are auctioned off then were will I raise the children?" Hinata had planned to ask him to let her have what should belong to her but needed the right moment and this is the best chance she could see for success.

"Shroud young miss." The 3rd knew this would come up sooner or later.

"Unfortunately that is un avoidable the ball is rolling on that and the village needs the money to make up for the lack of income from the Hyuuga clan members doing missions for us."

_**Come mothers and fathers throughout the land**_

_**And don't criticize what you can't understand**_

_**Your sons and your daughters are beyond your command**_

_**Your old role is rapidly aging**_

_**Please get out of the new one if you can't lend your hand**_

_**FOR THE TIMES THEY ARE A CHANGING**_

After the surgery Hinata was in the woods beating a poor training post with all her rage.

"That's enough you your supposed to be on bed rest for the next few weeks. It will take longer if you agitate your injuries."

Itachi takes her by the arm and drags her back to her room. " Now I know that getting you to take it easy on your training is a loss cause but there is a training you can do with out taking longer in recovery."

Moveing through the Uchiha compound Itachi and Hinata are stopped by a couple of the clan members.

"Hey Itachi guess what we found sneaking around."

One of them has Naruto in a similar fashion as Itachi has Hinata.

"HEY COME ON LET ME GO ALREADY."

"He had this and clamed to be looking for your new pet project."

All eyes turned to the box of cinnamon rolls in the mans hands, then to Naruto, then to Hinata and her very confused expression. Itachi let go of Hinata.

"I see no reason why they can't talk for a few minutes."

Naruto nervously hands Hinata the cinnamon rolls.

"Look I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for your losses and if there is anything I can do to just let me know."

The faces of the Uchihas that brought him in hardened and the conversation of the two children got there undivided attention.

* * *

"Lets be best friends Hinata."

"Um ok I think that would be great."

Itachi appears right behind Naruto grabs him by the head and snaps his neck with a loud crack sound. Naruto's body falls to the ground with a thud. As Itachi looks her eye to eye he says.

"Because he was close to you; as I will take anything you care about away from you."

* * *

"Hinata?"

"Hinata?"

"Hey are you alright?"

Hinata wakes from a day dream to see Naruto standing close waveing his hand in front of her face.

"Naruto-san your dream is to become hokage yes?"

Naruto reaches his right arm up placeing his right hand behind his head.

"Well yeah then everyone will have to respect look up to me and stop treating me like……"

Naruto was unable to finish as Hinata cut him off.

Hinata hands Naruto back the rolls. "Then if you have time to consol me, shouldn't you be training. And those are not allowed in my diet. Please have a pleasant day Naruto-san"

"WOW burn. To bad kid but I think its time you get going." The clans men escorted Naruto out side after that and Itachi took Hinata to her room.

_**The line, it is drawn, the curse, it is cast**_

_**the slow one now will later be fast**_

_**As the present now Will later be past**_

_**The order is rapidly fadin'**_

_**And the first one now will later be last**_

_**FOR THE TIMES THEY ARE A CHANGING**_

"Now be for get interrupted again that training I was telling you about."

Itachi showed Hinata two metallic balls. As he began to rotate them in his hands he explains the point of the exercise.

"The key point to work on for mastering the gentle fist style is one chakra control and two dexterity. These balls are hallow and make a unique sound when they hit each other."

He demonstrates by clanking them together a few times.

"The object is to spin them in you hand with out them touching. As you get faster the harder it is and the better your dexterity will get and then move on to a larger set. For you chakra control……."

Itachi poured chakra into the balls then while keeping his palm up moved the balls to the back of his hand and made them move like before.

"This is something you can do when ever you have free time even after you recover from you recent surgery."

After giving Hinata the balls he leaves her to herself.

"Hey big brother how come you never gave me anything like that to help improve my dexterity? You said I needed that to improve. How come since she came here you just ignore the rest of use. You ignore me."

Itachi knew Sasuke was right. And he didn't have anything to say in his defense ether.

"Foolish little brother its my assignment to train her, but I will try harder to include you in owe training from now on."

Sasuke pouts "But the family shouldn't have to share you."

Itachi pokes Sasuke in the for head hard enough to nock him to the floor.

"You really are foolish crying like that because you can't get your way how about imagining for a moment that I killed the entire Uchiha clan instead of the Hyuugas and you were the only survivor."

There's no way you would do something like that big brother."

Itachi lowered his self to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"If they were up to what the Hyuuga's were then yes I would." Sasuke looked dumbstruck and appalled.

I'm sorry everyone but this is getting to long for a chapter and I wanted so much more to happen here but I can't make it fit still going ahead with timeskip when the next chapter comes out the will be at graduation I'm going to try and keep up monentum with lord of the land of fire on hiatus somone has to pick up the slack


	5. Chapter 5

Didn't get the response I wanted from the last chapter. I worked really hard and was hoping for more controversy out you guys but it does say more to me than any review when you hit author alert. It says to me "I trust you give me good stories with good plots and not was my time with crap." I will do my best to not disappoint you in the future. but thankfully I'm not getting flamed for spelling. And to everyone that has or will hit the story alerts you have my sincerest thanks it means more than you realize. P.S can some one tell me the names of Sasuke and Itachi's parents

* * *

Sasuke came home after class to find the house empty, again. Its been like this since Hinata recovered from her operation. She slowly began take over the small chores such as laundry and cleaning the floors in addition training with Itachi in the afternoons. Eventually Sasuke's mom being a jonin herself was able to return to mission status. With his father dealing with the clan head duties it was not uncommon for Sasuke to have the house to his self after classes.

"I told you no one would be home."

Ino came in after him. "Ok ok so when are they coming back?" Sasuke gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"We got plenty of time. Can I get you something to drink?" Says Sasuke.

"What do you have?" ask Ino taking a seat on there couch.

Sasuke walks in to the kitchen, "I could warm up some tea or I could get us some water if you don't want to wait?"

Ino gets up and wraps her arms around Sasuke's waist from behind. "Well how soon do you want to get to the fun stuff?" A small blush comes over Sasuke as he races to get her drink and get back to the living room. As they share a drink he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls the two of them together.

"If you spent your time training instead of playing patty cake you would be the top student." Hinata walks past them to the kitchen area.

Sasuke and Ino jump apart like to 4 year olds that got there hand caught in the cookie jar when Hinata first spoke.

"What are you doing here aren't you training with big brother? You know what he does when your late."

Hinata stops in the door way to the kitchen. " I have a rezavation at the hot springs. I need to cook dinner now if I'm going to make it on time.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE DINNER! You'll poison us all. I can't count number of times you have tried to murder Big brother in his sleep."

Ino decides that its better to sit this one out on the side lines and quietly backs in to corner.

"You haven't complained about it for 3 weeks now and your still alive. If an ambu captain can't survive and attempt on his life from an academy student then there is no hope for the village. and those are his words not mine." At this point they start to circle each other in the living room.

"I'm so sick of you. Your mad about your family being gone, so your stealing MINE!" this starts the yelling verbal abuse. Sasuke yells but Hinata never raises her voice. Such things are beneath her preferring to let the weight of what she has to say do all the work. Real leaders don't need to yell to get there point across.

"I tried to steal your family I hate the Uchiha why would you thing that I'm trying to steal your family?"

"Right it all started back when you showed up first it was big brother, then mom and later dad. I asked him why big brother would be willing to kill the whole clan if it had been them instead of the Hyuuga that betrayed the village. And he defended YOU." Pointing his finger at her.

_It was you and your clan the whole time and someday I will prove it._ Hinata thought.

"Most likely covering up his own guilt." She retorted.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME MY CLAN FOR WHAT YOURS WAS UP TO! FATHER SAID HISTORY IS WRITEN BY THE VICTOUIUSE IN ANY CONFLICT. AND IF YOUR FAMILY HAD SECSEEDED THEN EVERYONE ONE WOULD HAVE TALKED ABOUT HOW THE HYUUGA SAVED USE FROM AN OPRESSIVE HOKAGE . THEN MOM 2 YEARS AGO WHEN YOU STARTED CLEANING UPAND DOING CHORES PRAISED KAMI FOR THERE NOW BEING ANOTHER GIRL TO HELP OUT AROUND THE HOUSE. THEN SHE STARTED GOING ON MISSIONS AGAIN AND NOW I DON'T GET TO SEE HER AT ALL"

Ino decided that that was that and she needed get her boyfriend to stop before things got ugly. Moving out into the center of the two circling skarks

"Hey Sasuke-kun this is stupid lets go somewhere else."

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO LEAVE! KAMI I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMMAROW WHEN SHE WILL GRADUATE AND LEAVE SO THINGS CAN GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS."

"You want to fight then we can take this out side, I'll give you the first hit for free."

"DAME YOU HINATA YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT THE FIRST HIT IS ALL MOM AND DAD WILL CARE ABOUT."

"Sasuke-kun please lets just go do something else." Ino said in a begging voice.

_Fuck if I let Hinata just get away with it she will always do it but if I don't stop and go with Ino-chan then she might think me the violent type and leave me this sucks. _Sasuke debated with his self.

"I dare you." Hinata taunted.

Sasuke made a dash for the outside as way as Hinata . "Ino-chan stay out of this no matter what I'm the only one who can stand up to her and I can't do that if I'm worried about you."

They wasted no time squaring off at opposing ends of the street. The veins on the side of her head crept forward very slowly.

_Its suicide to try her in tai jutsu I have to fight her in medium and long range_.

Sasuke starts by throughing shurikin at her. Hinata counters by flipping forward towards Sasuke using a vertical rotation to protect her self. Sasuke moves back and continues the assault with fireball jutsu. Hinata losses no stride in her pursuit by countering with water bullet. This causes steam to block the view of everyone present but Hinata.

"Ok that's enough you two." the steam clears for Ino to see her boyfriend and his mortal nemesis held up by the back of there jackets like the way you would a small dog or cat by Itachi standing like a T with one in each hand. Itachi dropped them after they stopped struggling .

"By the way Sasuke-san, it makes no sense to poison food I have to eat to, when it comes to poisoning; water is so much easier. " Hinata said

Ino drops the glass on the spot sending broken glass and water everywhere.

_What the hell happened before I broke them up?_

"Well you know what Hinata-san? At least my future kids are not in test tubes. " Sasuke wanted the last laugh. In the past this subject had been a sore spot for Hinata.

"It did bother me at first but then I did the math , once I restore honor and wealth to the Hyuuga name I will have all the say in what happens to those eggs. As long as I make sure to use as many different surrogate parents as possible the numbers to the Hyuugas can be restored in just two generations. What was done was to my advantage."

Ino putting her two cents in now. "Were is the fun in that?"

"Fun is small children and civilians. " Hinata then returned to her original job of making dinner.

"Be back from the hot springs before 7:30 there is something I want you to do." Itachi says fallowing her inside.

"But big brother that's when the clan meeting is you are coming aren't you?"

"We both are Sasuke."

"But….." Sasuke was interrupted.

"I have already cleared it with father, its ok this time."

* * *

Hinata enters the hot springs after dinner. It is empty dew to the reservation that she made for tonight and the day after as it would be suspicious if she went there every night.

_This is the last place I have, the last place I can escape the prying eyes of my watch dogs ._Hinata strips down and walks to the water, then on the water. _rotation is the perfect defense but if sensei can beat it then it is useless. Its time I perfect a new better defense._

………………………………

* * *

Itachi lead Hinata to the secret meeting place of the Uchihas. It was point less to put a blindfold on her. When he lifted the matt and entered she fallowed him in. The first thing she sees is that all in attendance in chamber have active sharingans.

"I still think that this is a bad idea Itachi, we could have just transplanted one of her eyes in one of us."

_They will have the fight of there lives if they try it_

_Itachi places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. " There is no guaranty that her eyes would take to any transplant we might loose the byakugan altogether. Besides no one knows if the byakugan even read the stone, I sure would be a waste if we did the transplant for nothing." _

"_The stone can not be translated without the sharingan and its higher levels. You know this Itachi." _

" _What I have been able to translate says that in order to read more one needs the same eyes as the sage of six paths. Its not just a legend the stone said it was made by him I believe that there if those two doe-jutsu can read then it is possible that the byakugan that was also derived from rinengan can read a portion that we can not." _

"_Fine just get it over with and get her out of here." Itachi then walked Hinata to the stone. _

"_What is going to happen to me if I do see something." Asked Hinata._

_Itachi sighed. "As I said earlier the risk in transplanting your eyes out weighs the potential gain." Hinata made the hand signs and in an instant her byakugan activated._

"_The stone has multiple layers with shifting patterns symbols and colors, similar to the surface. the stone its self is incredibly fragile looking if not for the strong outer layer then it would not be able to support it's own weight. I can't make out what it says… except….never mind its nothing ."_

"_What are you hiding little girl? Answer me." The crowed of predators loomed even closer to her._

"_I thought I saw a word buy reading only blue colors but it shifted to fast and didn't go back."_

_Itachi kneeled down to look her in the eyes." Did you know what that word meant?"_

"_I'm sorry it went by to fast I didn't get a good look. What does all this mean sensei."_

"_Itachi we need to discuss this in privet send her away now."_

_Hinata I don't know, it could mean nothing or it could mean that there is a higher level of byakugan that needs to be achieved. Now get going you may do as you please but not here. "_

"_Sensei there is no such thing as a higher level of byakugan. No mention of it in the clan history or legend."_

"_Hinata , necessity is the mother of all invention."_


	6. Chapter 6

Out Side the secret meeting place, about seven blocks away Hinata decided it was better to see what her mortal nemeses and his clan were really going to do about her and this weird stone. Can't trust them, any of them. Hidden behind a stealth blanket like the one Naruto used when defacing monuments she activates her byakugan focusing on the hideout then on the lips of those present and doing her best to read them.

"But god only knows what secrets are hidden in the inside of the stone."

Itachi seems in a heated debate between himself and the rest of his clan.

"I will not allow anyone to steal her eyes, don't forget what I did to the E-N-T-I-R-E Hyuuga clan by myself she was not spared for this purpose if there were more of them left then we could talk about it but not when its just her."

"People do have two eyes Itachi she doesn't need both of them."

Itachi gave the man a look that just screamed 'thin ice buddy'

" If any happens to my charge I will hunt down those responsible and……"

Itachi didn't get to finish as a new comer burst in.

" It's the kyuubi kid he stole the forbidden scroll and has left the village, hurry we have to stop it."

As the crowd heads out to track down Naruto Hinata stops to think on what she has just learned.

_What did they mean by Kyuubi? Was it not killed before I was even born? And what did they mean by it stole a scroll? What ever is going on it has the Uchihas scared to death and I need to know why. Maybe it could be my chance to restore honor to my clan._

When there was no one rushing by looking for Naruto Hinata left her stealth blanket and packed it away. After that found her way to the Hokage tower were the ninja were gathering before they sent out to cover there section of the village.

"This time Naruto's pranks have gone to far find him and bring him back now" the 3rd ordered.

Leaving Itachi found Hinata. " What are you doing out this late Hinata?"

" I noticed a commotion and came to investigate sensei." Hinata answered.

" I can tell your lying and will punish you later for it but now I want you to find your classmate Naruto Uzumaki."

"Is he in trouble sensei ,what did he do?"

"He stole a special scroll that if fell into the wrong hands would be a disaster for the village. Now stop prying for information and find him."

_So Naruto-san is linked to the kyuubi, Hmmm_

Hinata forms her hand signs activating her byakugan." He just made it out of the village heading south east."

They take off in the direction she said. At he point were they reach the gate Hinata updates Itachi on Naruto's position and movement.

"He has stopped at a shake just 50 meters west of here. Miuzaki sensei is heading there to but is taking a different path. Iruka sensei is closer and fallowing Naruto-san's tracks"

Itachi turn his head to look back at her, " Are you sure Miuzaki is taking a different path?"

Hinata continues to describe what's going on the best she can. " Naruto-san has opened the scroll and is reading it."

Itachi hurries his pace, " Keep up Hinata."

_It is as I thought they are scared to death of Naruto-san reading this scroll but it doesn't add up if he really was the demon kyuubi then why did they not kill him? They didn't wait to kill my family when they thought that my clan was a threat. Naruto-san, What are you really?_

"Iruka has caught up to him. It seems as though Miuzaki-sensei tricked Naruto-san into stealing the scroll by telling him he would pass the genin exams if he mastered a jutsu from it." Hinata said trying her best to keep up with the conversation that Naruto and Iruka were having.

"Hinata is Naruto telling the truth?" Itachi asked

"His vitals suggested he is stressed but the chemical that the brain releases when someone lies is not present. Miuzaki -sensei has caught up to them."

Itachi speed up again, "I can't wait any more, I must go on ahead catch up when you can."

Hinata continued to watch as Miuzaki told Naruto that he was the kyuubi. Iruka protected Naruto from Miuzaki's giant throwing star getting injured in the process.

_Naruto-san you, I had no idea. Miuzaki wasn't lying when he said you were the kyuubi I can tell, but it doesn't seem right . When Ino and Sasuke started dating Sakura found a loyal best friend in you.. And your pranks village famous. A perfect team of jokers. If you were a monster then you wouldn't have been her friend._

Iruka released his transformation after hitting Miuzaki.

_Wait what HOW? Naruto-san? When did you learn how to do that? There is 157 clones and they are…real…_

Itachi finally makes the seen as Miuzaki is lays on the ground beaten and bruised . Itachi walks calmly over to him and kneels down.

"Itachi-san the traitors they are over there."

Itachi looks him dead in the eyes.

"You are in my world now."

The sky behind him turns red and slows down he is trapped in Itachi's gen-jutsu.

Hinata enters the area after everything is settled and there is nothing to do.

_Oh man she is staring me down what gives?_

"Hey what are you looking at."

Itachi picked Miuzaki up fire man style." Iruka if you are ok to carry the scroll back we should head out."

"Actually, the adrenaline is running out. I may need a few minutes there Itachi-san. I'll be ok in a little while."

Itachi turned to Hinata " Carry the scroll back with me. " he orders her.

Hinata takes the scroll from Naruto in a none asking manner.

"Hinata what you have learned about Naruto tonight is considered a need to know secret you can't tell anyone." Itachi wanted Hinata to know she couldn't tell anyone.

"Wait…" Naruto turned completely pale. " You know about…."

"I saw the whole incident with my byakugan and Itachi sensei taught me to read lips. "

" Look I'm not going to turn on the village I swear I just….I just….I don't want to hurt any body I please understand Hinata please."

Hinata walked away from Naruto holding the scroll." I think I know better than anyone not to condemn someone until I know all the facts."

* * *

The next day Hinata was on her way to the hot springs for her reservation this would be her last chance to train by her self as team placement was tomorrow. She has the two metallic balls that Itachi had given her years ago but now the two were attach by a short string in her right hand she twirls them around like a pair of glow sticks.

_I don't care what Itachi says there is no evolved byakugan.. The idea that the byakugan would mutate like the sharingan is just offensive in so many ways. If they saw what I did when one of the activates it they would not be so proud of it. Still after I finish my new ultimate defense today any of the Uchihas's that try to take my eyes is in for a nasty surprise._

Hinata enters her private bath undressing and going for a dip first to clear her head, it does not work.

_Naruto-san….. this kyuubi business is something else I don't really know what to think of you before I thought that the only thing you had going for you was a hansom smile, but now that I know how powerful you could be…._

Hinata began to finish her new jutsu I need not describe it as it is the same one she learned from the waterfall in the real show. Just envision the whole thing as happening like 9:30 in the morning

* * *

_Naruto pins a fully dressed Hinata to the fence. For some reason she can't seem to move or defend herself or even move. Before he was the same Naruto we all know and love __J. But as she looked at him again he had inuyasha style fox ears. A tail of orange with a white tip came up and moved her hair from in front of her face._

"_You can feel secure in my arms Hinata-chan, I will protect you now and always."_

_The fox Naruto Kissed her strait on the lips. It felt so real the heat filling her as she instinctively returned the kiss felling there tongues struggle for dominance._

* * *

Mo soner than she can shake the strange thought from her head then she finds two other girls watching her. She lets go of the chakra holding her above the water in the hot spring dropping her below the water. Then using her transformation jutsu she turns into a dressed version of herself. And leaps from the hot springs water.

On her way up she forms her hand signs for water bullet blasting the fat one through the fence and into the streets unconscious. The blond with pig tails was still dumbstruck as Hinata came down from her leap jabbing her four times till her transformation failed.

"N-Naruto-san! W-wh-at a-re-you doing here?" Hinata asked in shock then remembering the partner he had when he came in. Her face became hardened.

"What did you see?" Hinata more concerned about her secret training spot being revealed than any thing.

Naruto was down on one knee from the strikes before nursing his wounds." Man how come all the pretty ones are so mean?"

"Flattery will get you no were with me, NOW what did you see?"

"I was teaching the Konohamaru or what ever his name was to do the sexy jutsu, but he needed to do some research on feminine beauty ,so we came here. We didn't know it was you in here"

"Naruto-san it sure would be a shame if Sakura found out about our little secret."

This got his attention. He stands up facing her defiantly." You wouldn't dare."

"This is the only place the don't spy on me if word goes around that I'm using it for secret training then I'll be under 24/7 surveillance. So you keep my secret and I keep yours."

"Ssssooo your not going to beat me up for trying to peak on you?" Hinata blushed a little but Naruto took it as her getting mad. He tries to back away but it does no good as Hinata brings up two fingers up and tap him in the forehead right between the eyes.

* * *

Hinata arrived some time later at the training grounds to find Sasuke and Itachi sparring.

" Hinata I am trying to awaken Sasuke's sharingan please return to the house I can not deal with you now."

Hinata ignored Sasuke's smirk and left. After making it back the Uchiha's main house were she has lived for the past 3 years, she is greeted by Sasuke's mom.

"Oh there you are we need to talk about something please come inside."

Inside Hinata found three boxes wrapped in gift paper. "We were debateing with each other on werether to give these to you as it might open old wounds. But you deserve to have them none the less." The big one is mostly cloths that had the hyuuga's symbol on."

As this was being said Hinata opened the big one and removed the first robe. She recognized it immediately.

_This robe was worn by the clan leader during formal occasions. This robe belonged to my father, it wasn't something he would were on a daily basis but it did belong to him as this symbol signifies the clan leader._

"The auction sold off most everything the hyuugas had like the property and furniture but the things that had the symbol didn't sell that well and was burned these were all that we could save." The Uchihas told her. "The other one is a tea steeping set. The auctioneer said it didn't belong to one of the branch families and was meant for a little girl but it is still nice and even has the symbols."

One look at sent Hinata in to a flash back.

* * *

"_Hinata-sama I can't play with you right now."_

"_Neji-nii san I need you to help me find a present for little sister." Neji sighs and hands her a tea set. "Here, Give this to Hanabi-sama ."_

_Neji and Hinata work together to wrap the new present in wrapping paper ._

"_Neji-nii-san can we leave it here so little sister doesn't find it?" _

"_Fine. And Hinata -sama good luck at your first day of academy."_

* * *

_Ok I want everyone to know I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. The whole day dream Hinata had before Naruto shows up does not mean she had a crush on him this whole time it was just a day dream she is an ice queen and we are not going to see her warm up to Naruto until after the chunin exams and yes she did transfer something to him in the hot springs, As far as Naruto and Sakura being best friends I feel that in this case were Sasuke dates Ino it would have a affect Sakura I have a method to my madness plz enjoy the upcoming chapters_


	7. Chapter 7

First things first, I am very up set about the alarming number of stories were Hinata is turned into some type of medical ninja. It was cool when Sakura did it Because it wasn't done before then they made Ino do it and it was kinda ok because if the healer is down then who heals the healer? So I put up with it even though she could have been so much better by sticking with her own clans special jutsu. But after that its like the only way a girl on the show could better her self was to learn medical jutsu and play second fiddle to Sakura Lord Of The Land Of Fire is the sites worst about that he just forces it down Hinata's throat wreathe it makes sense story line wise or not. This is the only story I will write were Hinata picks up the skill and that's on because the story line I have planned makes me. Sorry but some had to say it. I respect him for "Having the best naruhina stories out there period." but that's only until I take the title for myself, the show doesn't need another fucking white mage.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this. For doing everything, For letting me live here even though I am dishonored, For save the things that I wouldn't have been able to. I will never be able to repay you even if it took me ten life times."

Sasuke's mom and dad knew then that they had done the right thing." There are some girl cloths in there about your size why don't you try them on? We know your about sick of the cloths we give you that are so much like are own."

Hinata though about it starring hard at a tan jacket was all to poofy. " Until I no longer live under your roof it would be and insult to the kindness that you have shown me, to were my own clans symbols especially since my name is a dishonored one."

The man and wife exchanged looks of worry." Hinata, didn't you go see the Hokage about a new place to live last month?"

Hinata packed everything back the way it was. " That is correct I have asked him twice now about having my own place. The first time was right after when he told me about the Clan Restoration Act and how it gave the counsel the right to harvest my eggs. He explained that I would not get the estates and to ask for even one of the lesser properties made it sound like I was demanding what was supposed to be mine anyway."

Hinata continued to explain her situation. " And last month when I went to him he just said that I am Itachi-sensei's charge and if I am in need of new dwelling then its he is the one that should arrange it. As for finding anything on my own, Those that are willing to rent to me want three times the normal rent and one years deposit."

Now appoled the woman gives her husband a pleading look." Honey if we let her stay longer then she can save her money up and just buy a new house and I could keep working. "

The mans face hardens into a scowl. " I will get no peace till I say yes in the matter."

"I thank you for considering but I won't stay any longer than I am required you have been kind to me but your house is not my home. Besides I still have half a day to find some place."

Sasuke and Itachi enter the house after kicking of there shoes. " We decided to break for lunch." Sasuke says as he power walks right past everyone into the kitchen.

" Hinata I will speak with you in your room now." And both of them head to what was once the spare room. Hinata frowned upon entering to find that all of her personal effects were not were she left them. They were not rummaged through they were missing altogether.

"As you are aware some of my clan will try to steal your eyes while I'm not around. In your case, its not what you know, its what you can prove that's why we are going to control the situation. I have arraigned for you to have an apartment so you will be away from me, this is when they will try it. Now its not enough for me to protect you from the attacks they will continue until you stand up for your self and defeat your attackers. Killing them will look like murder on your part but if they live then it would be four or five of there words ageist yours. "

Itachi gives her an envelope and a small package containing a wire for recording things under cover. " Just remember to only hurt their pride and ego, you want the maximum effect from this so make sure you get them to admit they are trying to steal your eyes. The envelope contains the spare key to your new apartment, the address and a copy of the lease agreement."

"I wanted to keep you here. But I should not have taken you to that stone while the others were there, This is the only way to correct my oversight. We must control this situation by baiting them into attacking at a time of our choosing, when it is done everyone will know that you are not an easy target.

After planting her new wire she pockets reads the letters in the envelope. " I will have to be in transformation when entering and leaving this place?"

"Set your pride to the side and think. As it is now the only people that know you will be there are the clan members that I had move your things there. If any outsiders learn of it then you may be looking at a different opponent then the ones you are expecting."

Hinata pockets the envelope and its letters and sets out to find her apartment. As she is leaving Itachi gives her one finale piece of advice. "Sleep or the lack of it is just as dangerous as any weapon or jutsu."

When Hinata makes it back to the main room she sees Sasuke stuffing rice balls down his face like its his last meal his words muffled by the food in his mouth." Hey were did big brother go we need to get back to training."

Hinata loads up the presents his parents gave her and heads out. "He is coming we just needed to talk about my future living arrangements."

All three of them had happy faces on after that and Sasuke darts of to his room leaving his food behind. Before she gets out the door good annoyingly loud music plays through out the Uchiha compound. Three Days Grace- gone forever.

_**I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER **_

_**NOW THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER**_

_**I TELL MY SELF THAT I DON'T MISS YOU AT ALL**_

_**AND I'M LYING DENIYING THAT FEEL SO MUCH BETTER**_

_**NOW THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER**_

"Sasuke turn that down this instant! I swear boy."

* * *

One block away from her apartment Hinata is on a roof starring it down with her x ray vision.

_My place has a lot of bugs in it mostly video that has been hidden to a professional level. Not that videoing a 12 year old girl in a one room efficiency apartment is not creepy enough. I t does have one listening device though. This isn't the work of ambu they place bugs were they know you will look so that you think you got them all and it leads to a false sense of security. And they don't use the ones bugs that send live feed through coded radio signal since it can be intercepted. It has to be the Uchihas that sensei had bring my things. They want to get my paten down so they can make sure to come in my sleep. _

_Sensei didn't want me to stay gone. Why else make a false identity for me to take when coming here? The second something happens the land lord will have me thrown out for a breach in contract and I will be forced to go back to the Uchiha compound. Freedom is always to good to last._

Hinata uses her transformation jutsu to take the provided identity and return to street level before preceding. Its always better not to draw attention to your self when it can be avoided. Meeting no one on the way she uses the spare key to get in with out a problem. After she sets down the boxes she locks the door as the room has no other exit she begins.

Not expecting to be living here longer than a few days she doesn't bother removing the cameras. One by one she walked up and pressed her finger to it using her gentle fist to destroy it. A smug smile creep across her lips as she imagined the vulgar language and other obscenities being spoken on the other side, were they were watching.

_I can't have them watching what I'm really up now can I?_

The room it self was small the bed room kitchen and bath room were all the same room and it didn't take her long. When she had just one left in her alarm clock, she picks it up and holds it to her face. Then with one hand takes her index finger and pulls down her left eye lid and sticks out her tong giving the camera a good look at her eye.

_See anything you want?_

After teasing them she puts the camera down so that it faces the wall. Then she removes a hand full of explosive tags and gets to work on the door.

_I'll rig the door to blow if it is picked open that way people with a key like me the land lord will be fine. Then I will make a remote donator so if sensei I can still blow him up. I know he said not to kill them but so what if a few Uchihas die. I'm not even here it's a assumed identity they can't pin it on me with out getting in trouble them selves_

When Hinata is at the last stage of rigging the door she stops. Taking out a sealing scroll she places her personal effects on it saving all her things in it. Done and finished with all of this in less than 5 minutes she leaves out arming the door when she closed it behind her. On impulse she puts a small piece of tape across the bottom of the door so that half was on the door and the other half was on the frame.

_There now I will now if some one enters here, as a civilian wouldn't bother to return the tape . Now the only thing left is to get some sleep. I will just sneak my way to the academy so I won't be late tomorrow and I'll be a safe distance away. _

* * *

_The next day_

_Naruto enters the room with his other classmates in it and is noticed immediately by his best friend._

"_Naruto what are you doing here? You didn't pass."_

_Naruto shows her his new head band." Iruka-sensei let me pass Sakura-chan."_

"_That's great Naruto but why would he do that he is the one that failed you in the first place?"_

_Naruto takes a seat next to Sakura and now that everyone is aware of his presence, they gather around to find out to._

"_I'm telling you guys your not going to believe me." Naruto crosses his arms and looks down in a thinking pose._

_Sakura looks Naruto's way and cocks an eye brow. "Naruto."_

"_Miuzaki-sensei tricked me into stealing this scroll from the Hokage's tower." Gasp all around. " He said if I learned a jutsu from the scroll then Iruka-sensei would let me pass."_

"_And you believed him?" Shikamaru commented._

_Naruto losses it, "Are you guys going to let me tell the story or what?" he yells._

"……………………………_..."_

" _So any way I steal the scroll learn a jutsu from it and then it turned out Miuzaki-sensei was trying to kill me and Iruka-sensei. Then I used the jutsu and kicked his ass Believe it."_

_Sakura punched him in the arm." Your right I don't believe it."_

"_OWWW that h-hurt Sakura-chan."_

_The crowd disperses after that. "Alright now I got the perfect prank for Ino-pig, here's the plan.."_

"_Ummm I don't know if I want to push my luck today. I have to be running on empty after Iruka-sensei let me pass and then yesterday at the hot springs………." Naruto stared off into space._

_This sparked Sakura's curiosity. "What do you mean?"_

_With a strong blush across his face Naruto tells her. " I was teaching the old man's grandson how to do the sexy jutsu." Sakura nods to show him she is listening._

"_He wasn't doing so well so I decided what he needed was some examples of feminine beauty. They ran me out of the adult book store and every were else I tried. In the end our last option was the hot springs. We transformed to get in there and had no idea who was in there." Naruto pauses for a long second._

_Sakura wants to know more now so she asks him. "Who."_

_Naruto continues his dramatic pause when she is ready to ask again he tells her. "It was Hinata."_

"_Oh my god how are you still alive? Didn't she beat you up?"_

_Naruto nods. " Yeah the kid took a hit from her water bullet and I got hit with her special tai-jutsu. But when I got knocked out of my transformation she stopped hitting me and just let me go."_

_Sakura was shocked to say the leased. " Wow that's even more unbelievable then your story on you beating up a chunin ninja. I mean Hinata doesn't take crap from any one I can't imagine she'd let anybody live after seeing the goods."_

_A light bulb clicks on over Naruto's head. " Wait everyone Hinata saw the whole thing with me stopping Miuzaki-sensei, she can tell you I'm not lying. He yells to everyone." _

_With that said everyone of the student's start looking around for her, She is found on the back row sound asleep._

_Kiba is the first to speak " Well you can wake her up if you want, I'm not"_

_Sikamaru is next. " No kidding, I feel sorry for who ever ends up stuck on her team."_

_Choji backs up his friend, " I agree."_

_Ino now has her say, " The same could be said of you two."_

_Sasuke acting the cool kid volunteers for the job, " You cowards, fine I'll wake her up."_

_Sasuke walks across the class room to Hinata's seat. " Be careful Sasuke-kun." Ino tells him._

_Standing by her left side, he raises his right arm to the left side of his face. Then he brings it back down in a swinging motion to back hand her in the side of the head. " Hey, wake up."_

_Hinata for her part rolled her head to look in the direction of the slap. "Is it time for the team placements yet." _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Your getting as bad as Shikamaru with the sleeping during class and no its not that time yet, Iruka-sensei isn't even here yet."_

_Hinata face grew cold enough to see. Her eye brows moved down closer to her nose. " Well then what is it?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my god i have no idea how that happened thanfully some one worned me that the entire chapter apeared in bold underline i still don't know how it happened but it should be fixed now sorry everyone.

* * *

Sasuke pretends not to be interested. "The dope over there claims to have beaten a chunin ninja and you're the witness, as if that means anything."

Hinata smirks, " Your going to have to be more specific, I see a lot of dopes."

Sasuke is unfazed by her insult. " The one in orange."

Hinata scans over the room for the first time. When she sees Naruto she notices the headband the signifies he is genin ninja.

Speaking directly to Naruto as if no one else is in the room "Good there is no honor in fighting a civilian. I was concerned I wouldn't get the chance fight you my self." Hinata said with a look of determination.

Naruto looks around in a panic hoping she is talking about someone else. " Look if this about yesterday, I swear I had no idea it was you in there."

This does get to Sasuke. " I just slapped you in the face, and now you want to fight him? "

Hinata ignores Sasuke as makes her way to Naruto. " This has nothing to do with that, I need strong opponents in order to get stronger. You had everyone fooled into thinking your harmless for a long time but you can't fool me any longer."

Sasuke grabs her by the arm holding her from getting any closer to her target. "You honestly think the dope there is stronger then me?"

Hinata doesn't even look his way. "Yes"

Naruto throws his right arm out, his hand in a fist. Capitalizing on the opportunity he says. " Dame strait, its about time all of you stop disrespecting me and treat me like a some body. I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it."

Sakura places her hand on Naruto's shoulder. " Dude she just vouched for you."

Sasuke had enough. " You think your tough huh, fine how bout a quick spare to settle things dope."

Naruto smiled. "Right here and now jerk."

Both of them moved to the front of the class room.

Sakura tries to talk her friend out of it. " Naruto just stop it already."

Ino supports her boyfriend. " Yeah Sasuke, kick his ass."

Sasuke stuck out his right arm and made the come on signal with his hand.

Naruto made his hand sign." Shadow clone jutsu." he yells.

Sasuke is taken back by this. " What the hell!"

Imagine one of those cartoon fights, its just a dust cloud with the occasional foot arm or head poking out for a second the disappearing into the dust cloud. The onlookers stare in suspense until it comes to an end. Sasuke sits on the ground annoyed and tied up. Naruto stand on one leg with his other leg pushes ageist Sasuke's back. A rope is stretched by Naruto from Sasuke's back to Naruto's hands as he pulls tighter.

Sakura just stood there mouth open. Hinata was unfazed. Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru stood with there mouths hanging open.

Ino has large saucer like eyes, the emotional impact of this is harder on her than it is on Sasuke. " W-T-FUCK!!! HOW?"

POOOOOF Iruka to the rescue.

"Alright alright settle down and take your seats." He stops talking when he sees Sasuke tied up. ' sigh ' Iruka walks around the desk and grabs Naruto by the ear, leading him to his seat.

" Hey he started it." Iruka lets him go at his seat then returns to his desk. All students took there seats.

" Now before I call out your team assignments I want to make a few things completely clear. You are all ninja now. That means you are considered adults in the eyes of the law. Should you commit a crime you WILL be tried as an adult."

A few students put on a grim face while others simply couldn't imagine doing any thing to land them in jail.

" If you leave the village without proper papers you will be hunted down and killed NO exception. We can't afford for anyone to leak vital information about the inner workings of the village. Even some civilians know to much and must be watched."

You could hear a pin drop at this point. No one even wanted to breath when Iruka said that.

"And the little pranks, it's a good laugh and even the jonins do to each other from time to time. But you need to know even if you are not on a mission outside the village, one of these ' pranks' would provide an enemy nice distraction to attack or infiltrate the village."

Naruto and Sakura felt singled out. " It is time to grow up."

Iruka starts to rub his temples', " Now one last thing before I call out team assignments. There is always some complainer that wines about what team they are on. Get over it, the assignments come down from the top and are none negotiable. Don't think I can change it, because I can't and I won't."

* * *

Alright every one now don't kill but we are keeping the same teams as in the original story. Sorry if you wanted something else but for my plans to work Naruto and Hinata can't be on the same team. Sorry again.

* * *

"Team 7 Sakura, Naruto." Iruka is cut off before naming the 3rd team member.

Naruto and Sakura jump up and high five each other. "Yes, I was worried for a minute there." Naruto says.

"Me to."

Shikamaru couldn't help but crack a joke right then and there. " Great now we got a team whose sole plan for defeating an enemy is pulling their pants down." this got a roar of laughter from the other students.

Now Iruka continues, " And Sasuke your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatakate."

(if I spell any names wrong please let me know so I can fix it)

Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other. Lightning shoots out from their eyes and collides in between them. While Sakura gives off no outside emotion.

Inner Sakura is a different though. _Yay, my best friend and my secret crush on the same team with me. I hit the jackpot baby, yeah._

Team 8 " Shino, Kiba, Hinata your jonin sensei is Itachi Uchiha."

(now everyone know why Kurenai had to go but I will make it up to her later I promise.)

Kiba slams his hands on the desk in front of him. " dude what the hell man."

Iruka sighs, " I really am sorry normally we place the strongest student on the same team with weakest, but like I said before these orders come from the top. You and Shino got the best scores on survival and enemy detection under Hinata and the 5th wants to be able to guaranty success in whatever mission she takes so the village can charge more for sending her out."

Kiba looks to Shino for support, " dude say something, your dads a councilman, maybe he can.."

Shino doesn't move. " Logically it is for the greater good of the village I will not complain."

Defeated Kiba sits back down.

Naruto looks up at Hinata, she holds her head tall. Just looking strait ahead as if the comments Kiba said didn't bother her. The perfect picture of Hyuuga pride.

_Even with Sakura-chan's help I still got the lowest scores. It should be me on her team. Or even better her on my team instead of the jerk. _

"Team 10 Choji, Shikamaru, Ino. Your jonin sensei is Asuma Sabatori" Ino put her face into her hands to hide her tears. She removes them only to ask one question. " Have…have I done something to you sensei?"

Iruka can't help the annoyed look on his face. " What did I just say to Kiba about these orders coming down from the top?"

Ino puts her face back into her hands a sobs crocodile tears even louder.

"Now you got the next three hours to get to know your teammates better. I would strongly recommend splitting up talking and for the better part learning each others strengths and weaknesses. Do not be late getting back, me and my team was when I graduated and our sensei made us pay for it, trust me."

Naruto turns to Sakura the second Iruka stops talking, " Hey, lets get something to eat Sakura-chan."

"Great idea, but if you drag me to the ramen stand again, You'll be wearing ramen, I swear it." Naruto shrinks back.

"Ok never mind."

Sasuke joins them, " Actually I never get to eat ramen, it sounds like a good idea. Besides we have to learn more about each other wreathe we want to or not. It would be a good place to talk about ourselves. "

Of Corse Sakura changes he tune. " Ramen it is then."

Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru gather in the corner of the room. " Alright you two the only way for us to make it is if you do everything I say when I say it." Ino starts

Shikamaru looks to his friend, " Man I think we are in over our heads on this one." Choji nods his agreement.

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata meet outside. Shino is the first to break the ice. " You have trained under this sensei before can you tell us what to expect?"

"Afph." Akamaru barks. Kiba translates for his new team. " The little guys hungry, can we swing by my place real quick? So I can feed him."

As the three of them head out Hinata answers Shino's question. " He will complain about the academy's standards not being his standards. Kiba can look forward to discipline training."

* * *

At Naruto's favorite ramen stand the newly formed team seven talks while waiting for there orders to be ready.

" As you already know my name is Sasuke Uchiha of the proud Uchiha clan. I like a lot of thing, it would be shorter to name the things I don't like. For example Hyuuga Hinata, other than that I am pretty open minded."

" I can use all the jutsu taught in the academy like subsitution, transformation, clone. My dad and leader of the Uchiha clan taught me to use fireball jutsu. My big brother taught me some c ranked gen-jutsu so I could fool low level ninja if I had to. He also supervised sparing sessions with Hinata so I'm very good with tai-jutsu as well."

The orders came in and the three of them dig in. " All right Sakura and I know each other pretty good but for your sake I'll explain how things are." Naruto begins talking with his mouth full.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, pulling pranks with my best friend and um………. never mind I better not say that now."

Sakura stops him before he can continue. " Naruto you have got to stop talking with your mouth full, its disgusting."

" But then my ramen will get cold." Naruto says. " So any way I can use shadow clone jutsu and I'm really good at seting traps, this one time I…" This time it was Sasuke that cut him off.

"We know, Why don't you let Sakura have a turn talking." Sasuke wasn't asking he was hinting.

_Oh nightmare, if I say that my only skills are what they taught us in academy then Sasuke-kun will think I'm useless. I have to change the subject._

" Naruto, why were you getting jealous of Kiba back in the class room?"

Naruto stops eating. " I don't know what your talking about, why would I get jealous of Kiba?"

Sasuke is content to just listen in and continues eating.

" Naruto, no one knows you better than me. I saw you staring at Hinata when Kiba was making that fuss about being on her team."

Naruto just looks at his food, not eating and not talking.

" Dear god tell me your not crushing on her." Sasuke starts to choke on his food. Before Sakura can get around Naruto to help him the owner of the ramen stand gives him some water to wash it down.

Sakura puts both her hands on Naruto's shoulders. " Naruto I know your sick of hearing this but you can do better! Sasuke say something."

Having his breath back Sasuke turns to Naruto and acts out what he says. " The first time you tell her that you like her, she will smile sweetly at you. Then she will reach into your chest, rip out your beating heart and then show it to you, all mortal combat style."

Naruto is taken back by this. " But she." Was all he got out. I lived with her for three years let me tell you a few things that you need to know. And I promise they are all true."

* * *

First off I would like to clear up any confusion about Naruto still using chan when saying Sakura's name it is just meant as a friendship thing like the way lee in the real story will say kun with Naruto. It doesn't mean that he is gay for Naruto but it's a sign of friendship.

Next I would like to say a few things about an anonymous reviewer. You know who you are, you're the only person so fare to call me out on the whole Kurenai being Hinata's mom. Yes I planned that when I started the story. I understand your logic but you have to realize that young girls are stupid girls. It has happened before it will happen again I am not changing the story for you or anyone. I have a master plan deal with it or don't read.

Other than that I got a second opinion from Darkswordmage about everything else you said and your right about the rest of it. What I want to know from you is; if its such a big deal to you, then why not apply for the job your self? No one else is busting my ball like you do so unless you want to start betaing your self then I'm not stopping writing and I'm not slowing down. I got until the 4th of January off work and I plan to us it.


	9. Chapter 9

Half way the Kiba's house, Team 8 finds the road empty. In the middle of the road stands a police captain and to grunts. Hinata seeing this activates her byakugan. The entire block is empty of civilian and ninja alike, but they are surrounded by the police force.(Not all the police force, just about 12 members total)

Hinata says to her new teammates, " Don't run, they want us to split and run, don't."

Kiba and Shino Give her a strange look. "What are you talking about?" Kiba asks her. But rather then answer him she begins talking across the street with the apparent ringleader.

"What seems to be the problem officer-san?" The captain steps forward to avoid raising his voice.

" It would seem that there was an attempted murder last night, someone rigged miss teara holime's apartment with explosive notes so it would blow when she came home."

_That's my fake name! those bastards got around my explosives, and now they are using them ageist me. Still they wouldn't come in such force unless they planned on a fight._

"Look missy, we got your finger prints all over the joint, we need to bring you in for questioning."

Hinata grips the envelope in her pockets. The same envelope that proves its her apartment and that the for mentioned name is a fake. " office-san, that's a fake name."

The captain continues questioning her. " And you know that because?" Kiba answers with a snicker." Dude think about it 'tear' 'a' 'hol' 'ime'." The captain is not amused.

"Listen punk, this is a serious. We have her prints all over that apartment and its rigged to blow. Now even if it's a fake name someone is trying to kill someone else."

Shino places his right hand on Kiba's shoulder. " We can be charged with accessory if we don't cooperate. Hinata why are your fingerprints at the scene of the crime?"

The captain allows his self to smirk. " Smart, kid, really smart."

"I did nothing illegal." Hinata defends. " Its my apartment, my fake name. Sensei didn't trust some of his clan members not to make a selfish grad at more power by stealing my eyes. So hi arranged for me to hide there."

Hinata pulls out her papers showing that it is her apartment under an assumed name. The captain takes the papers and reads them. " Well well well looks like we have all the evidence we need to prove your innocents. "

The captain lights the papers on fire. This signals for all the others to show themselves. And for the first time the gravity of what Hinata said before hits Kiba and Shino.

"Grab them." the captain orders.

Kiba shouts. " So that's how it is then?"

Flashback- Chapter- 3

_Itachi through shuriken at them jumped back to avoid all their attacks. He followed up with more shuriken to deflect the first and so on so that they were being attacked from all sides one in front started to spin but Itachi popped out of the ground and grabbed his feet preventing him from saving the others. _

End flashback

( If you can listens to "save your self " from stabbing westward Just load it up on you tube, don't worry I'll wait.)

Hinata drops down performing what looks like leaf hurricane. Shino and Kiba see this and jump strait up. Two grunts pop out of the ground trying to grab their feet. Hinata's heel connects with the first ones face. It is a gentle fist hit and he is dead. With her momentum slowed down the second catches her leg and stops her from hitting him.

Shino and Kiba come down from their jump. Two more grunts rushes in. Since the other has his hands full, Hinata uses water bullet at point blank range, then jumps to her feet in time lock hands with one of the new guys rushing in. Spinning on her right foot she plants her foot in the seconds chest as he is about to grab Kiba.

The guy she kicks falls to his knees and vomits up blood. Shino unleashes a swarm of his allies on the guy locking hands with Hinata. Within mere moments of getting drained by all of Shino's colony the grunt passes out unconscious.

The captain down four men now give the others new orders. " Don't fight her in tai-jutsu." then the remaining eight spread out completely encircling the three kids.

The captain throws a shurikin in a different direction cutting down a stray insect. " Don't waste your time calling for help bug user. My men have the area blocked off, and no on is coming to help you."

The group unleashes a barrage of throwing weapons at team 8. Shino and Kiba's first instinct is to scatter and run for cover, as they were trained to do in academy.

Hinata grabs them for just a moment to keep them in her range letting go as soon as she could. She uses her family jutsu rotation to protect all three of them.

"If we split up they will pick us off, we have to stay together." Hinata say while spinning in her dome.

Kiba losses patience. " We need help there are to many of them."

Shino speaks up. " I can send my entire colony out as messengers but I will be vulnerable after that and we would need to buy time till help arrives. How long can you keep using that jutsu Hinata?"

" Not long I'm almost out of chakra."

Shino on hearing that lets his swarm loose again but this time they cover Hinata in her spin. " They will give you the Chakra I stole earlier."

Kiba digs in his pouch of ninja gear and grabs four solider pills and two smoke grenades. " alright Hinata just look out for the bug freak here I got a plan." He gives one pill to Shino, one pill to Akamaru, and eats one his self.

When Hinata stops spinning Kiba gives her the last one then throws his grenades down at his feet. When the smoke clouds get bigger Shino sends out all his allies to call his clan for help.

The remaining Uchihas try to burn away the insects. In the end less than ten percent make it out. Two more grunts get a little to close to the smoke screen.

" FANG OVER FANG" Kiba and Akamaru nail both of them driving them into a near by wall. That leaves six of there enemies left but Kiba and Akamaru are in the open now.

All the grunts launch kunai at Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata can see this through the smokescreen. She focuses way more chakra to her feet than she needs to glue her feet to the ground. This causes her to fly through the air faster than the projectiles aimed at Kiba. When she gets to him she goes into another rotation to cover him and Akamaru.

The captain breathes fire at the now un guarded Shino still hidden in the smokescreen. Hinata stops as soon as all the kunai bounce off her shield and spit's a water bullet to intercept the fire ball. The resulting effect causes steam increasing the range that the Uchiha can not see.

_This is not good. I have already burnt up my chakra and the chakra given to me by Shino's bugs. Having to protect them is wearing me out to fast. A twelve year old was never meant to fight this hard._ Hinata eats the soldier pill Kiba gave her earlier.

* * *

_All the training me and big brother did and my sharingan chooses now to activate. _Sasuke can see it in slow motion. Naruto rears back to throw a mean right hook. Sasuke doesn't need the Sharingan to see were Naruto plans to hit. _Why? Why is he going to punch me? I just told him the truth about Hinata. She cares more about respect and restoring honor than she does about love and dating. She would marry a man old enough to be her grandfather if she thought that it would give her political or financial power. Some one like Naruto doesn't stand a chance. Why?_

Naruto Nails Sasuke right in the face, blacking his left eye and knocking him off his chair into others near by, breaking them. Sakura gasp.

Naruto grunts shaking his hand in the air to let the pain dissipate. " Sorry about the chairs old man."

" Hey don't worry about it, I'll just start a tab for you. We can put the broken chairs on it and settle it later." The old man running the ramen shop opens a freezer behind the counter and pulls out cut of steak that hasn't been chopped up into smaller piece for his beef ramen yet.

Naruto starts his walk back to the class room were he and his team are supposed to meet their new sensei.

"Sakura what the hell your ' not boyfriend ' just hit. Aren't you going to do anything?" Sasuke says to her in a raised voice.

" I like you Sasuke-kun but Naruto is like my only friend I don't want to take sides. I'm sorry." Sakura says in a timid voice.

The old man hands Sasuke the cut of steak. " Its none of my business, but from what I saw he was in the right young man."

Sasuke places the steak over his black eye with a newly found shame. " Why is that?"

The old man talks and works. " Naruto and Hinata are two of a kind even if you can't see that yet. By insulting her you insulted him."

Sakura prods' further. " What do you mean?"

"They are both orphans. No one knows what it means to be alone like them and other orphans, Iruka for example lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack. I think he would have hit you to if he had been here."

Sasuke felt so small right now. But what did I say that was so bad? It's all true, some of it she has said to me."

"Sasuke have you ever hear the saying ' season your words with salt ' . it wasn't what you said but how you said it. They don't wish what happen to them on anyone, not even their enemies."

Sasuke still nursing his black eye. " I got to throw the bull shit flag on that one. Hinata has tried plenty of times to kill Big brother."

"I would imagine so but of all the time she was at your house how many times did she try to kill your parents or you in your sleep?"

Sasuke drops the steak he was holding on his eye. "……N-never….all the times she has cooked for us…….All the times we have all gone to bed at the same time….oh …god."

" People like you, Sakura, and myself who have had family and parents this whole time could never understand people like Iruka, Naruto, and Hinata who grew up with out family or lost their family to tragedy. I'm going to have to charge you for that steak since you dropped it."

Sasuke gives all his money to Sakura. " take care of things here there is something I have to do, …..right…..now." He then takes off running.

_That's what big brother was trying to tell me all those years ago when Hinata moved in with us. The pointless bashing has to stop at least on my end. From now on I'm going to be nicer to Hinata, even if I don't like her._

* * *

_Its no use, I'm spent and we still have five left. Since Shino has no bugs left he is useless, Kiba took a hit protecting his dog. Akamaru is howling by his maters side And our smokescreen is lifted. Hinata is reduced to panting._

"_You gave us a lot more hell than we bargained for, but it looks like its over now." The captain says with a smug face._

_Suddenly the sky darkens looking up everyone sees that a super massive swarm of insects have blocked out the sun. The Uchiha try to burn them as they descend on the battle. Hana, Kiba's big sister and her dogs come out of no were. Two of her dogs hit Uchihas with fang over fang while she slashes a third ones face with claws on her right hand that would make Sabortooth from x men jealous. He then wanders around aimlessly, unable to see._

_The captain tries to cover the tracks by saying. "We were after the girl for suspected tearrisem and they resisted."_

_Hana growls like a feral beast._

_The bugs in the air form a human shape near the captain. The arm of the human shape grabs the captain by the throat and then turns into a full human. With his free arm he blast the remaining Uchiha with enough bugs to knock him back. They suck him dry._

_Shino helps a very weak Hinata from falling over. " Father you got my message."_

_Shino's dad doesn't say anything. He holds the captain by his throat with his right arm and stares at him through the sunglasses._

_Hana goes over to her little brother now that the situation is under control. " Dame it Kiba I'm a vet not a medical ninja." She begins her healing jutsu._

_The bugs in Shino's father chirp and buzz like Kakashi's chidori. His jacket sleeve moves ever so slightly. A sign that the parasite insects in his body are on the move. The only sign of what they are doing is the uncovered parts of the captain. Golf ball size bulges under his skin start to move all over his body and he screams loud enough to wake the dead._

"_Father is not that jutsu forbidden?"_

"_You will find even Aburame have little patience when comes to well being of our young."_

_Hinata passes out. _

"_Are you alright son?"_

_Shino is now the only thing holding Hinata from laying on the ground. " I lost almost all of my colony. Other than that I am fine." " But my teammates need rest." _

_Hana finishes patching up Kiba. " I will look after them if you want to deal wit this." Hana has her dogs carry Kiba while she takes Hinata. _


	10. Chapter 10

Shibi and Tsume stand next to an ambu in oni mask. It is a privet meeting over a bridge. No one else is there not even Tsume's partner hound. Tsume is the first to speak on the matter, even she knows not raise her voice and draw unwanted attention.

"Now would you please explain to me why we are going to keep this quiet instead of running the Uchiha out of the village?"

The question is directed to the ambu in the oni mask because if it were up to her and Shibi, then the Uchihas would be publicly humiliated over the matter. " The third Hokage signed a compromise with the Uchiha years ago that gave them more political power. If this incident went public, then those responsible would get off with out any problems. Any who actually went to jail over the matter would be back on the streets within a week."

This was Shibi's turn to talk. "They can not be allowed to get away with this crime, There must be something we can do."

Tsume had an idea. "We march in the Uchiha district kick every one of there asses."

The oni masked ambu raised his hand in a gesture to let her know to wait for him to speak. "That will result in innocents deaths many of which would be your clan members. No, I have a better idea. The Aburame still have the surviving Uchiha police from that battle, Keep them."

This drew a shocked expression from Tsume, while Shibi tilted his head to the side. Tsume asked what they were both thinking. " What! That's almost as bad as what they were doing."

" The Uchiha will want this keep quiet so they can keep face. If no one pushes the issue then no one will come looking for them. Then you may take your time to question them as to everyone involved . When those people disappear to then it will be a clear message that you can't get away with such acts, even if the law will protect you."

Tsume and Shibi seem to accept this. But Shibi expresses his reservations. " And you will keep all of this to yourself?"

The ambu slow removes his mask revealing his face to the man and woman present. it's a strong sign of faith for any ambu to remove their mask while on duty; unless ordered to by the Hokage himself. " One day it will be my job to run the Uchiha clan. To protect the Uchiha clan. "

Now even Shibi showed visible duress and Tsume stood with her jaw hanging open. " How I should have smelled you, even if you were wearing cologne."

Itachi puts his mask back on. " I told all of them not to go after Hinata's eyes. As they have not only disobeyed my orders, they targeted two children that had nothing to do with the matter. So I see no reason I should smoke you off of them."

Shibi and Tsume shared a glance in each others direction and in this case the two of them let their eyes do the talking. " We agree to your terms. But since you are here, I we need to talk about the pass-ability of our kids. We know that the village is only looking for three teams and that the jonin's decision to pass of fail a team is tomorrow."

Itachi nodded to show he was listening.

Shibi went first. " My son may as well have lost his whole colony in that fight. My wife is helping him restore it but even with the help of experienced bug users it will be well past the dead line before he can safely take the any test you have planed for him."

Tsume backs him up. " My son is still wounded and Hana says he needs bed rest for today and light duty for the week after that. Not to mention THAT girl is still passed out from chakra exhaustion and the down swing of a solider pill. She won't be waking up any time soon."

"Is there some way you can delay it till the young ones are ready?" Shibi asked.

"The way I see it, Ninja should be ready for attack at any time. To tell the truth I was just going to use a gen-jutsu on them to simulate something similar when we meet as a would be team to see how they handled it. But they proved they were ready for it before I could test them and it was much harder then what would have done. So I will pass the team when asked at the jonin meeting."

Tsume breathed a sigh of relief and Shibi bowed his head slightly " Thank you." they both said.

"I would like to begin their training right away, so as soon as Hinata wakes up you should seen all three to training grounds 8."

Tsume scowled. " We just told you that they aren't in any condition to train."

"Shino doesn't need a full colony for the training I have planned for him, Kiba doesn't even need to leave his home until he his fully healed to do the training he needs to do. There is no reason for anyone but me to concern themselves with Hinata. I am their sensei now it is up to me, to not push them past what they can handle."

"Now just a minute here that's my son your talking about." Tsume growls

Shibi places a hand on her shoulder. "Considering his position I would go as far to say that he gave us the best deal with what to do about their attackers. I don't think he means our children any harm, and is practical a legend in his own right. They will grow to be competent ninja and productive members of the village under his care."

This seems to calm her down. She doesn't say any thing else and leaves. Shibi bows slightly out of respect then takes his leave.

* * *

Sasuke runs towards the academy. _Man I am so late. Why did I waste so much time trying to find Hinata? Stupid stupid stupid. My new sensei is going to make the whole team pay. It will be a miracle if those two don't burn me at the stake later on. _

Sasuke makes to the class and opens the door and is hit in the head with an eraser._ Damn those two pranksters. _Out of breath he huffs trying to speak. " Is sensei pissed I'm late?"

Naruto roles on the floor laughing at Sasuke. Sakura tries to explain to Sasuke about the eraser. " Sasuke-kun, that wasn't meant for you I swear."

Naruto holding his side stops laughing long enough to rip on Sasuke. "No but it's still funny as hell, I can't believe you fell for that. Hahahahahahaha"

Sakura does scold Naruto this time. " Naruto stop it he was just trying to make it back before Kakashi-sensei made it here."

Sasuke had a anger tac above his eye but it was replaced by a hopeful look. " He hasn't made it yet?"

Naruto finally calms down. " Nah I better reset the trap."

Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm to prevent him from resetting the trap. Naruto glared at him. " Hey jerk want me to blacken your other eye?"

Sasuke doesn't let go, and Sakura gets worried. " Remember what Iruka-sensei said?"

Sakura tried to take Sasuke's side. " Yeah about pulling pranks Naruto, we better not."

" I don't see how an eraser is going to be the down fall of the village." Naruto said wit squinted eyes. (-_-)

Sasuke sighs and releases Naruto's arm now that he isn't being threatened. " Not just that Sakura. The part about making our new sensei wait coming back to haut us."

"(-_-) Your saying if we made him wait on us; we would be visited by ghost. What ever gave you that idea?"

Sakura explains it to her friend in a understanding way. " He means that we still have a chance to make a good impression on Kakashi-sensei. But if your try to prank him then he will punish us." Sakura has had to explain things to her friend since they be came friends.

Naruto crossed his arms then sat back down. " Alright but only because YOU asked."

"Sasuke-kun did you ever take care of that thing you need to take care of?" Sakura asked

Sasuke looked down at the floor to not have to look any one in the eyes when he said it. "No, I couldn't find…… what I was looking for.

_What was she doing at the Inuzuka estates anyway? Kiba hated her, its not like he was going to invite her for tea or something with the way he was acting earlier. And why were they so rood to me when I asked to see her? Its so strange. _

"Well well looks like the three of you know how to follow orders to the letter." A man with white spiky hair and green vest opened the door. A simple mask covered his entire face except his right eye.

Naruto points at him and yells in tune with Sakura. " You are like 2 hours late!"

Sasuke slaps his forehead. " Guys we talked about this."

* * *

Later, on the roof. The newly formed team seven talks about their goals and hopes for the future.

" I have lots of hobbies. I like hanging out with my friend and pulling pranks. I like taking care of my looks and being pretty. My favorite color is pink and my goal for the future is………

……. You know what I better not say anything right now or I might jinx it." With out her seeing it Naruto points to Sasuke so Kakashi and Sasuke can know what's really going on.

" Things I hate?" Sakura thinks out loud. " Your taste in women!" she yells in Naruto's ear

_That's what I would expect from girls her age. More concern about who is dating who then training._

" Ok you in the middle, its your turn." Kakashi says.

"My favorite thing is my best friend." Sakura blushes a little. " Just below that, instant ramen and pranks. Hobbies include hanging out with Sakura-chan and pretty much all the same stuff she said."

" My goal is to become the greatest Hokage that ever lived.." and in a more timid voice. "Marry Hinata-chan."

"I hate to interrupt, but would you be referring to Hyuuga Hinata?" Kakashi ask with out changing his tone or any thing that would give away what he was thinking.

"Yeah, She is just like me. She is pretty and strong and.." Sasuke cuts him off there.

"Sakura and I both tried to tell him that he wasn't her type but you can see what he thought of that." Sasuke points to his black eye.

"Please continue Naruto." Kakashi says

_You have no idea Sasuke. Naruto is just her type, young, stupid, easy to manipulate, and if he tells her about the Kyuubi he keeps prisoner, Then she could call him for a show of affection in using that power to attack the village. This is very bad, I will need to speak with Itachi about this later. For now though I need to remind Naruto that its still a punishable offence to tell anyone who doesn't know._

( Just so we are clear about this Kakashi doesn't already know that Hinata knows. Yet. He will find out later when talking to Naruto. thank you for your time. And he his is not a ass in here he is a realist. No character bashing here folks. I hate character bashing.)

" And things I hate. Your taste in men." Naruto glares at his friend and she "humphs" him, turning away and crossing her arms.

"_Gessh, you two sound like an old married couple." Sasuke interjects._

"_No way me and Naruto are just friends, only friends, never anything more than friends. He prefers it that way and so do I."_

" _I'm getting sick of everyone saying we are a couple. I'm going to make everyone a recording that says were just friends. Then you all can play it over and over till your ears bleed."_

" _If you say so but the more you deny something the more it sounds true." Sasuke states as if it it were the law of the universe._

"_Alright smart ass it's your turn."_

_Sasuke looks at Sakura. " Sakura cover the dopes ears." _

_Naruto tries to protest but in the end Sakura cracks her knuckles and Naruto gives in not wanting her to beat him up._

"_If any one repeats this I will call you a bald face lier and deny it. I have only two goals one of which I don't want the dope to know. I want to start being nicer to Hinata. I can't stop hateing her but I can stop provoking her. Before ether of you ask its because of a lot of things Iruka' speech, big brother's speech, and even for the dope a little. Ok you can let him go now." _

_Sakura does just that. And Naruto wisphers to her " Tell me later?" She nods._

" _My other goal is to stop living in my big brothers shadow. I want nothing more than to surpass him."_

_Sakura and Naruto found a new respect for the Uchiha boy at that moment as they too want nothing more than to be recognized._

" _Hobbies I have none. Things I like my girl friend and spending alone time with her. There is only to things I hate the first is when someone compares me to anyone else. Like my older brother or Hinata, every one grows and at different rates so it makes no sense to belittle because they can't do something you can or the other way around."_

_Naruto was just about to turn around and think Sasuke isn't a total jerk. That maybe one day they might just become friends. Then Sasuke continued his rant of hates._

"_And the second thing, Hinata. Everything about that girl just rubs me the wrong way." _

* * *

I deeply apologise for not updating for a couple of weeks but i had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I'm not satisfied with it. Go ahead and flame me for this one. i really don't what to do it but the test with kakashi is unavoidable at this point because of the drastic changes of naruto and sakura being best friends and sasuke has the lowest level of sharingan(one tome in each eye.) but good news is I'll will done with all the loose ends and we can move on to the wave arc after the next chapter. till next time


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter came out way bloodier than I planned. Sorry reader discretion strongly advised. I don't get off on blood and gore like some can. I can't even watch a horror movie. But I had to write this because in needed it for character development. Like I said I want to go strait to the wave mission after this chapter so its longer than normal. Also don't be concerned with dark Hinata towards the end I can't caller a ice queen in the story unless from time to time she acts like a bitch. But hopeful this will answer why she hasn't hooked up with Naruto and won't for some time

* * *

Team seven arrived at the training grounds at the specified time. All three said nothing to each other. Sasuke looked bored. Naruto scanned the area for his sensei thinking something was wrong, that something bad happened and that was why he was late. Sakura had a giant smile that would make Naruto jealous if he could see his self when he smiled.

Neither of the boys could figure out what was up with her. Inner Sakura _Oh I just can't believe it. Not only do now get paid to hang out with Naruto; but have my chance to steal Sasuke-kun's heart. And since man law says Naruto has to be my wing man if I ask him, I'll just get him to talk to Sasuke-kun first and find out everything he likes so when I talk to him I can be his dream girl._

Sakura tears herself away from her inner thoughts. " Hey guys were is Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto moves over to her in a hurried fashion. " He isn't here yet. Do you think something happened to make him late?" Naruto voiced his concerns

"We have been waiting for a few hours so far. Its hard to say but lets not jump to conclusions." Sasuke said. He was drilled by his family into thinking that he would have to make up for the lack of talent of his teammates and that included being the leader since neither of them qualified.

Kakashi poofed in before the three could over think the matter. " Sorry I'm late but I had to help this old lady cross the street." His mask hiding his bashfulness.

_Yeah right!_ the three of them keep what they thought of it to them selves.

Kakashi lead them in to the field, explaining the test along the way. (it's the same as it happened it the show. Even the part about them starving.) Then it happened Naruto charged Kakashi trying to get the bells. He failed miserably. But it wasn't a total loss as Sasuke saw the light scrap with his sharingan.

"I didn't say to start." Kakashi twisted Naruto's arm behind his back. " Ok. Begin." Kakashi throws Naruto back to his teammates.

Sasuke runs and hides like he was trained to in the academy. Naruto and Sakura stand defiant. Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu making seven clones. Sakura transforms into Naruto and they all charge Kakashi.

_Well well it seems they do have team work. Maybe this team will make it but first I want to see if this is because Naruto and Sakura are friends or are all three really working together._

As the Narutos close in around Kakashi he sees one of them use a few hand seals for making regular clones. Those Narutos charge Kakashi in hopes of using the fake clones to create a opening.

_That one has much better chakra control than the real Naruto. It must be Sakura._

The fake clones move in first Kakashi bets that they were trying to draw his counter attacks leaving the bells unguarded. He was right. Kakashi grabs The transformed Sakura by the wrist as she was about to grab the bells. He takes his other hand and places on her waist lifting her up and tossing her over his head. When she lands on the ground her transformation fails.

Sasuke watches all of this from his hiding place. _Damn it if it had been me out there instead of Sakura the Sharingan would have allowed me to get the bells. Wait, I saw it! The substitution jutsu Sensei used to replace his self with one of the dopes clones! He is in the tree._

Sasuke wasted no time in running out and using his fireball jutsu to burn the tree Kakashi was in. Naruto sees this and doesn't begin fighting with his clones like he did in the show. Sakura dust the grass off her butt once she was back on her feet. She saw Sasuke burning the tree and put two and two together. " Sensei is in the tree She yells.

* * *

Shino Sat in the field trying use the same metallic balls that Hinata would train with. The sound of them clanking together was annoying.

Hinata stood next to the lake practicing her water bullet. Sending bullet after bullet into the water. She mixed it up by creating some that were condensed focused beams for cutting and some that were made for super dense volume.( in comparison its like using a water gun verses a water balloon.)

She was ordered to build up her chakra reserves after her last battle show how small her reserve was. Like building up a muscle her reserves needed to be drained, allowed to recover, then drained again. The Hyuuga fighting style didn't require her to have a large reserve as she only needed a small amount to kill with her gentle fist. However using rotation and water bullet like she did wore her out much faster than it would have someone else. Since they were both required large amounts chakra. He limited supply was a weakness that needed to be fixed.

Kiba broke her concentration by throwing a hissy fit. " I don't get. I'm a heavy combat type. Why is it so important for ALL three of us to learn gen-jutsu? I thought this team was made to be the perfect information gathering team. What the hell does gen-jutsu have to do with finding out what the enemy is up to?"

Inwardly Hinata cringed. _That idiot! He will get us all punished for this._

Itachi stood over Kiba looking down at him as soon as he was done speaking. It was a menacing poss.

"Shino, Hinata come here. I want all of you to understand this."

They all do as they are told. Kiba regretted breaching the subject already.

"I was still young at the time and am not entirely sure how it started. The third ninja world war. From what I was told though, was it started with team of ninja who were sent to spy on a enemy village well beyond safe borders. It was a war of attrition and the encounters small, vicious, usually nonconclusive-and always bloody"

_You can't fool me with those fake tears sensei. Not after what I've seen you do to my clan._ Hinata thought to herself.

Itachi put all three in a gen-jutsu to let them see what he saw that day.

_The leaf sent a team lead by Minato to cut of the enemy supply lines. With infinite resources cut off to them the leaf decided it was best to drive the enemy from the land of fire no matter the cost._

_Ninja from the hidden stone were held up in a make shift fort made by an earth jutsu. They were surrounded by leaf ninja. The leaf attacked first the Uchihas were the first wave. Ten or so ran up on the east side of the fort dogging incoming kunais to the wall they all used fireball jutsu. _

_Itachi's gen-jutsu was strong the three kids could smell the burnt flesh. If the rock nins backed down from the human flame throwers then they would keep loosing ground so the commander ordered his men to charge._

_One of the rock nins used an earth jutsu to make stone spikes erupt from the ground impaling the Uchihas. With the path cleared by the Uchihas sacrifice and all the attention on the east wall the leaf ninjas tried to flank the enemy by sending half the forces to the east wall and the other half to west wall. A member of the _Akimichi _clan came up the east wall behind the Uchihas with partial expansion jutsu his arms got bigger and longer. He swung the first horizontally to break the stone spikes out of his way. Then swung his other over his head to bring it down on the rock nin that created the spikes squishing him._ _As he was drawing back to swing again. A new rock nin's hands come out the ground and grab the Akimichi by his ankles and drags him under till just his head remained above ground. Then a different one run slides forward and hold a sword out to behead the leaf nin as he passes. It was like a fountain of blood coming out the ground.(this is the same head hunter jutsu Kakashi is using on Sasuke at the bell test right now.)_

_On the other side one of the battle a rather larger rock nin saw the charging leaf ninja. He picks up a bolder and throws it over the charging nins. He then uses an earth jutsu to make it explode over their heads causing shrapnel to kill over half of them. One leaf ninja escapes the blast with substitution jutsu teleporting to the big guy who threw the big rock._

_The leaf ninja cuts both of his arms off then turns his attention to the horde next to him trying to fend them off till the rest of his team gets there. One rock nin rushes him with a kunai trying for a vertical slash. The leaf nin sidesteps and with his right sword impales his attacker in his rib cage. To make sure he doesn't attack again the leaf ninja twist his sword as he pulls it out._

_The next attack comes from behind. The leaf nin ducks allowing the rock pass over his head so he can cut him in half. The third attack comes from his left side as a hail of throwing weapons flies towards him. He deflects them in a way that would make jedi proud or jealous. The last one he cuts in half sending each into the faces of rock nins behind him but the third grabs him from behind and place a kunai to his throat as the rest of his team shows up._

_Not wanting to be used against his fellow leaf ninjas or be taken hostage for later he flips the sword in his left hand around and impales his gut with it. Willing the pain away he twist in a full circle then drags it up through his chest._

_Back on the east wall a female rock nin uses an earth jutsu to open the ground. It swallows roughly forty leaf nins before she closes it crushing the in a instant. In return the leaf ninjas all throw kunais with explosive tags attached to them at her she creates a wall of earth in front of her to protect her from the attack. However after the smoke clears an Inuzuka man appears with his partner. They transform together and the combination looks like a werewolf._

_Frozen with fear she reacts to slow and he claws out her throat then moves on to the next rock nin that happens to be close. The Inuzuka grabs the rock nin's left arm with his left arm. The rock nin tries to free his self with his right arm and the werewolf like beast before him latches on to it with his jaw. Inwardly Kiba roots for his breather in. the monster smiles with arm still in his mouth. The rock has a look of pure fear. One so strong that even a human could smell it.(no he didn't crap or piss his self I'm just tying to get you to see what I'm trying to describe) _

_The monster beast guts the ninja and turns him loose. Moving at an incredible speed he move through the enemy ranks breaking them into chaos. Leaving behind a trail of gashes, bits and severed limbs. One rock nin jumps him and latches on to him. He looks at the young ninja as if to say famous last mistake. The ninja cries and rips open his vest and at that moment the Inuzuka werewolf beast knew it really would be the last thing the rock ninja ever did. _

_BOOOOOOOM_

Kiba and Shino vomited. Hinata was used to this by now since Itachi made it a point that every time she needed to be punished he would make her relive that night her clan was killed. But what he wanted them to see was not over.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of a tree with Naruto hanging upside down on a rope. " no you don't get. You think you get it but you don't."

A shurikin flies through the air heading his way. Sasuke saw this and got angry. _What the hell does she think she is doing that's not going to hit him. Its not even close and now he will be paying attention._

The shurikin cut the rope holding Naruto up and he land on his head but he is free again.

The alarm clock sounds a few moments later. Kakashi makes them sweat. " Well it looks like no one got any bells. Looks like no of you will be getting lunch now. But I will give you a chance to pass the test after lunch and if any of you try to eat anything then you fail automatically."

_Now lets see if they turn on each other then I will be able to tell really have what it takes to be ninja._

Kakashi poofs away.

Sasuke goes into it as soon as his sensei is out of the way. " What the hell Sakura you keep giving away our position to save the dope. If you hadn't done that we could have gotten the bells hours ago!"

"Hey jerk, what was she supposed to do just leave me hanging? As I recall she also had to dig you out of the ground so shut up." Naruto turns to the food left sitting out.

"Don't do it Naruto. You heard what sensei said." Sakura pleas with her friend.

"Yeah but he isn't here now and if I don't eat something I will die. Besides if I'm full I'll be stronger and I'll get use those bells for sure."

" He will notice if we get into those lunch boxes we need to eat something else, dope." Sasuke says while playing look out. " Do we have anything else with us?"

Naruto and Sakura shake their heads with a sad look.

" Alright then we only have one more chance. Here's the plan Naruto send some clones to make traps in the forest. The kind that would go off if someone id in the area. Now when sensei comes back. Naruto will make as many clones as he can. I've been watching your movements with sharingan so I can mimic your style perfectly. Sakura and I will transform into each other and she will hide like I did before. I will go from Sakura transformation into a Naruto transformation so that it looks like we are doing it exactly like when we first started this will lower his guard and when I can get close enough we can get the bells."

"Why do we have to do what you say, jerk?" Naruto crosses his arms in defiance.

"Sasuke-kun has a good plan Naruto. Please, this is our only chance."

"Alright I'll do it. But the jerk has to stop disrespecting me after this."

Sasuke and Sakura take a look around to make sure no one is watching then transform into each other.

"So what's the plan when I was listening the whole time?" Kakashi steps from behind the training post with a stealth blanket. (the kind Naruto used to hide from the police force when he pulled pranks)

All three of their jaws dropped to the ground. " But. But . But. Its not fair. They say in unison.

"Congratulations, you are all worthy to be called genin." Kakashi sees the look on their faces and laughs uncontrollably.

* * *

It was to the point in the genjutsu that the leaf forces were being thrown back. The lost almost all their forces. And the rock ninjas still held their ground. Being in a defending position gave them the upper hand.

_Then it happened Minato Namikaze arrived at the battle. He summoned special tri bladed kunais and ordered the remaining leaf forces to throw them all at he rock ninja's position. Shino and Kiba decided they had seen enough blood and begged their sensei to end it. He didn't. _

_A bright yellow flash happened were Minato was standing. He reappeared only long enough to deal a death blow to a rock nin the flashed again. And repeated the process until not a single enemy ninja remained._

_Some of them saw what was happening and fell to their knees. A sign of surrender. But with the leaf suffering enough losses to count this battle as a loose. They just didn't have the forces to maintain watch over the captured. To Minato it wasn't a hard choice to make. If he took them prisoners then they would escape and return to battle later on. He knew it was unavoidable. Minato killed them all that day. The ground had soaked up so much blood that it couldn't hold any more._

_Then Itachi finally let his students out of the gen-jutsu._

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino looked absolutely mortified. " I was four. Not yet old enough to go into battle but I saw the results of it. The same as I just showed you."

" If that one team of Ninja hadn't been caught then things would not have escalated to that point. Many more accounts have been recorded that show information that has been compromised by the enemy finding out it has been leak. Its always more disastrous than if the information was never obtained. Proper gen-jutsu use will make you much harder to detect."

Kiba had a thought but kept it to his self. " as I said before the only stupid question is on not asked. If you don't fully understand something then you should ask me."

Kiba and Shino. Looked nervous. " Why didn't you just say that to begin with? Why make us watch that?"

"Visual aid helps bring the point home. If I had just said it with out showing exactly what I mean then you won't full grasp the meaning behind the words. Take the rest of the day off to reflect on what you have learned. I must inform the other senseis that the three of you have passed."

With that he turned in to crows and they flew away.

Shino and Kiba begin to walk away but Hinata stays and goes back to her training.

Shino ask her. " He said to take the rest of the day off. Shouldn't we call it a day?"

" He was talking to the two of you." she says plainly.

Kiba was under orders from his mom he had to say something now or he might miss his chance. " Mom wants to know if your coming to the party she's having tonight?"

Kiba expected her response to be ' sure ' or 'what time' or something.

"No."

"What?" Kiba was in shock if she didn't go then he would be in big trouble with his mom.

"I know it's a surprise party planned by your two families to thank me for saving you."

"Shino I swear if you said something to ruin it!" Kiba was angry.

"I assure you, I knew I was going to you mother's party but my father told me nothing of its purpose."

"I was awake when Tsume-san made the plans with Shibi-san. Like I said there is no reason me to go."

Kiba had to convince her or face his mothers wrath. " Why can't you just let people be nice to you?"

Hinata turned around to face her teammates. " When you are nice people mistake it for weakness." Hinata speaks sweetly with a smile.

Shino takes Kiba's side. " But this is different. Our parents just want to thank you for saving us. Its not like wanted a reward for saving us or you would have asked for a favor by now."

Being careful not to interrupt anyone because that was beneath a Hyuuga of the main branch. She waited for them to finish speaking their cases.

" It was my job. It is expected for team members to preserve each others lives. You don't deserve a pat on the back every time you do your job. My father didn't give me a gold star sticker and a pat on the head when I did something right. Doing so lessens the meaning when you do something that is worthy of recognition. To pat some on the back every time they perfect a new jutsu or successfully complete a mission or save the village from certain doom is just insulting."

Having said her peace she returned to training.

"Man Shino, mom is going to let me have it when I get home."

* * *

Squad seven walks back to town. Naruto on the right, Sasuke on the left, and Sakura in the middle with an arm hanging on both of their shoulders like she was trying to get a group hug.

"Man can you believe that sensei's real test was team work?" Sakura said trying to start a conversation.

She was ignored. Sasuke ignored her because he couldn't care. Naruto just saw something more interesting. Hinata launching water bullets at the lake.

"Look Hinata's over there. She is sooo perfect." Naruto blushes and stops walking. Sasuke and Sakura take a few steps forward. Leaving them in the awkward position of Sakura hanging just on Sasuke. Perfect timing for Ino to show up.

"Sasuke-kun our team passed.." She starts in a happy tone. Then she sees Sakura hanging on her boyfriend. Then she shifts to a dry teeth grinding tone. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Koi." Sasuke gives her a half smile that could melt steal, let alone a girls heart. Sakura removes her arm. " Hey why did you stop walking Naruto?"

Sasuke wraps his arms around Ino and kisses her on the lips. " My team passed too." He says to her. " Naruto, Sakura, you guys go ahead. I need to talk with Ino for a minute."

Sakura was about to protest feeling little jealous, then she saw what Naruto was staring at and decided to save him by dragging him away kicking and screaming. Once gone Sasuke sits Ino down on a bench.

"How come whenever some says they need to talk alone. It ends up being something we don't want to hear." Ino pouts.

" I've decided that we need to be nicer to Hinata." Sasuke says this with a strait face so she knows that he is being serious.

"You want me to be friends with her." Ino doesn't want to but if its what Sasuke wants then so be it.

"No, nothing that drastic. We are just going to stop giving her hell. Treat her like she is a person. A person we don't like but a person none the less."

_Oh thank god._

Ino pats Sasuke on the knee and smiles. " Your right with what Iruka said yesterday it really is time for pointless bashing to end."

"Glad you agree, now I will see you tonight at dinner. Go on there is something I need to do." Sasuke kisses her go by. Then heads to Hinata. He knows her blind spot thanks to his big brother so he is one of the very few people who know how to sneak up Hinata.

He takes the scroll with her personal effects it with out her noticing. Backing away to a safe distence. He opens it and releases the seal.

_Ha, I knew she would stash it here. _

Hinata detects him opening the scroll and looks for the one that is supposed to be on her. When she doesn't find it. She looks at Sasuke holding her tea set. The one that she wrapped with her cousin. He gives her the same smile he gave Ino bet it has no effect on the girl.

"Now it doesn't take the sharingan to see this thing means a lot to you. And it wouldn't take much for an ass hole to break it."

_Wow just look at her if I didn't have this right now she would kill me._

"But I don't want to be that guy anymore. that's why I'm going to give it back to you, unbroken. Like Iruka-sensei said its time to grow up. But the hate will never end until at least one side is willing to let go." Sasuke sets the tea on the ground and slowly backs away.

_The nerve of him, trying to be the bigger man after what the Uchihas have done to me._

"Sasuke-san you speak the truth, but before you go there is one thing I want YOU to know."

Hinata forms a water bullet and blast the tea set her self, destroying it.

Sasuke was shocked.

"Being the bigger man is so very over rated, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke gets out of there while he is given the chance.

_Neji-nii-san, Hanbi-chan, I'm so sorry. I will have to honor your memories another way. This stunt by Sasuke just proves it. If they don't try to take what I care about away from me then they will threaten me with it. They won't take my cloths with the Hyuuga symbols on them because I'm expected to wear them on missions. But anything else…………. I can never let anything have a power over me. They will always us it against me. I can never love or care about anything ever again._


	12. Chapter 12

Before we begin I just want to say that I have a explanation as to why the Itachi breakup scene is in this chapter. PM if you if you want it. In the hot springs Hinata gave Naruto a power the same way Itachi did to Sasuke later in the real show it is revealed here and no he can't see anything while he is doing it just to be clear. Further more ALL future author notes will have these around them I know sometimes I put A/Ns in the middle of the chapter and that it is confusing to some. I was using strike out but it wasn't following over when I posted. Later on if this new system works I go back and add them to the old chapters. Wow 5 review on the last chapter that's more than any other chapter got!

* * *

"Come on I'm sick of this kids stuff. I want a real ninja mission."

Iruka rubs his forehead to help is oncoming head ach. " Naruto we have been through this you know the drill. "

"What do you think Kakashi? Are they ready for a c ranked mission?"

"Yeah sure." Kakashi wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh, thank you Kakashi-sensei!"

_Huh what did I just agree to?_

The third Hokage puffs on his pipe. " Very well you may send in the client now."

* * *

Much later.

Team seven and the client are almost ready to depart on their journey but first.

" Le me at him I'll pumble him!" Kakashi holds Naruto in a one armed headlock.

" Naruto you can't beat up the client it doesn't work that way." Naruto would have calmed down except Tazuna said " I can't believe they picked a bunch of snot nosed brats to guard me. Hell they could have just killed me back in the village and saved the bandit's the trouble."

"That's still an option old man." Kakashi strengthens his hold on Naruto.

" Even if they are genin, I'm a jonin and that balance everything out in the end so don't worry mister Tazuna. And don't worry about Naruto if he chases anymore trouble we will just leave him here."

"Well alright then, but don't call me mister. It makes me feel old."

Naruto grumbles a bit when Kakashi lets him. Then he goes over to Sakura and whispers to her. " werether he feels it or not he is still a miserable old drunkard."

Sakura giggles.

The journey is boring for the next few hours except for Naruto spazzing out for something to do.

Then looking down from his book Kakashi notices a puddle.

_Right that's not suspicious at ALL._

* * *

Back in the village a poor police woman is working her fifth shift on duty. She was doing paper work mostly but its been almost two and a half days. Since she got and off shift to bath and sleep and that's only because her brother canceled his anniversary date with his wife to cover for her.

Before that she had been working since captain Flowers and his team disappeared. Over the Corse of the week more disappeared. Most were other officers but all were Uchihas. With now 38 member of the clan gone and only eight being non officer ninjas and civilians. The station was a mess the were now missing a third of their forces and shifts needed to be covered.

_Coffee……….coffee….._

When she gets to the pot she doesn't even bother with a cup. No one will say anything to her about drinking strait from the pot. Even if it wasn't her personal one they all knew how long she had been there and didn't want to cross her when she had no sleep.

An ambu enters her personal office. Careful not to get her attention before it was to later. No one notices him enter and sneak up behind her. He places a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Now why would you let a stranger into your office?" He whispers to her. She relaxes.

"Well normally my lover meets me here before we head home for some fun." she answers trying her hardest to sound seductive.

"Well what would he think if he found me here with in such compromising situation?" He wraps his arms around her waist nibbles at her neck.

She move her hands back behind her to grab his ass and pull him closer. " Now I know your not my lover, he would know better than to give me a hicky. But I can't be sure till I turn around now can I?"

He moves up to nibbling on her ear and goes for second base. " And what are you going to do if I'm not your lover?"

She giggles. " Well since he doesn't come see much anymore I guess I'll just go home with you instead."

She doesn't get the chance to turn around. Before he moves in front of her and locks the door.

"Itachi-kun I need this more the you realize but not here in the office. What if someone hears me?"

"You can be quit if you have to." Itachi moves in and distracts her with a kiss while he tries to undo her uniform.

She falls for it at first but stops him when he unzips the vest. " I really need to figure out this case before more clans men disappear."

Itachi would not be stopped they had been lovers for years now and he knew all her buttons. He picks her up by the waist and put her over his lap pressing her against the wall for support.

"No more are going to go missing."

This time she did stop him. " What do you mean? You didn't do it. Did you?"

"No, I didn't kill them. I chose not to save them, there is a difference." Itachi spoke as if he were talking about an every day thing not the disappearances of villagers.

She pushes him away. "Why?"

"They disobeyed my orders. Not only did they try to steal Hinata's byakugan, they tried to kill two innocent villagers."

Women hear what they want to hear. In this case she hear that he did it because of Hinata. She slaps him. The sound alerted everyone within the block.

"I stayed with you when the riot broke out that wanted the head of the ' Hyuuga baby killer'. I stayed with you when you took THAT girl as your apprentice. All this time I never pressured you to talk about getting married or starting a family over our own. I never wanted to be that girl in your life that." she started to cry.

I never wanted to be that girl who gave you an ultimatum me or some thing else. But if you are sacrificing clans men in favor of THAT girl. Then I say your need to get your priorities strait."

As Itachi was leaving the way he came, he head her say not to come back. Ever.

* * *

A bladed chain wraps around Kakashi. The demon brothers pull out the slack. It cuts him into pieces. Sakura runs close to the client and draws her weapon. Sasuke prepares to attack drawing his own weapon and activating his sharingan. The demon brothers move in on Naruto. Naruto freezes up in fear.

As the chain goes around Naruto he can't move his body to get out of the way. Sakura screams his name but he can't hear it. Sasuke was just about to save him when the power Hinata gave him at the Hot springs kicks in.

It takes over his body forcing him to move. Naruto starts to spin. The outward burst of chakra catches the chain before it can get any closer. Naruto's rotation spins the demon brothers attached to the chain around and around till one lets go and flies into a tree.

Sasuke doesn't let the opportunity pass and pelts the dazed Chunin with shurikin. He dies. After the other lets go he flies into the waiting arms of Kakashi. He snaps his neck as he has more important things to deal with, like getting Naruto to stop spinning.

Sasuke and Sakura look to Kakashi for any answer as to why and how Naruto got this jutsu. Sakura and Naruto are the only ones that don't know what jutsu he is using. Both Kakashi and Sasuke know exactly what it is.

"Hey is he going to keep that up or what." Tazuna ask. Adrenaline still pumping through him from the attack.

"Hey dope, its over we won. Cut it out already."

Through the barrier the could hear Naruto's voice. " I can't. my body is moving on its own."

"Hm, that explains why Naruto can use the rotation jutsu of the Hyuuga clan." Kakashi thinks out loud.

Sakura is the confused one this time. " Kakashi sensei why would him not being able to control his body explain why he can use a new jutsu he has never used before?"

Sasuke answers. "When a member of my clan becomes strong enough, they can transplant knowledge into another person. In some cases even jutsus that they have perfected. These jutsus activate on their own when preset circumstances are met."

Tazuna asked the question that was on everyone's mind. " So why hasn't he stopped doing it yet?"

Naruto's voice came from inside the barrier. " Hurry up I'm getting dizzy. I think I'm going to puke."

Kakashi made his way closer to the rest of the team. Sakura knowing the least about the jutsu asked an honest question. " Sensei couldn't you just use that head hunter jutsu like you did on Sasuke-kun?"

" Not really, you see the trick is that defense covers his entire body even underneath him. If you don't stop him before he starts it then you have to wait for him to end it. That's why the Hyuuga called it the ultimate defense." Sasuke remembers when his big brother taught it to Hinata.

"Sasuke is right. Before we can get Naruto to stop, we need to know how it triggered." Kakashi looks directly at Sasuke. "Sasuke, What was he doing before it triggered. Be very specific."

"Naruto froze up as they were about to wrap him up in that chain. That was it." Sasuke shrugs off the rest of it because that's all he saw.

"Hmm that's not much help. But at least I know were to look now." Kakashi moves closer to Naruto. He stops about a foot away from the dome. With lightning fast hand signals he cast a gen-jutsu on Naruto. To tell the truth he wasn't sure if this would work when he started.

Naruto stumbles around in circles before fallings face first into the ground. Kakashi turns him over to face him up. The other three look on with genuine curiosity. Kakashi lifts his head band to reveal his own Sharingan.

Sasuke saw this. _What! Imposable. The sharingan is a rare occurrence that only happens in members of my clan. He shouldn't have it. (Sasuke isn't going to try and cut out Kakashi's eye he is just ignorant of the fact it can be transplanted.)_

Kakashi covers his eye back up. "Alright Naruto wake up."

"When did big brother implant that jutsu sensei?"

"He didn't." Kakashi had a bitter tone to his voice.

"Then who did sensei?" Sakura asked, worried about her friend.

Sasuke already knew the answer. There is only two people in the village that know the jutsu.

"Hinata Hyuuga. It is set to activate only when he believes he will die so I left it active. It won't cause a problem on the mission and I can teach him to do it on his own later on. However since the technique she use can be used to make sleeper agents I will have a talk with Itachi about this when we get back."

_I was afraid she might try to manipulate him in some was or another. Although I wasn't expecting this, it still proves she can if she wants to. We need to know why she did it. For Naruto's sake and the villages._

"Alright everyone except Naruto keep moving. We will just be a few minutes." Kakashi orders everyone to keep moving.

Tazuna thanks his lucky stars._ I'm lucky they didn't interrogate those ninjas on the spot. There is no telling what they would do if they found out there was a such a heavy price on my head. Hell they might just collect it them self's. Gato won't what any longer, next time he will use the big guns. _

"What's the matter sensei?" Naruto is confused as to why he was asked to wait up.

"Like I said I left it intact. And I can't ignore the possibility of it going of and you not being able to come to the aid of the client or the rest of the team because you can't turn it off."

" I'm sorry, I'll try really hard next time I swear." Naruto pleas with Kakashi.

"Its alright, I'm going to show you how right now. You see the technique she used takes over you body, oddly similar to the way gen-jutsu would."

Naruto did his best to pay attention to every word his sensei spoke.

"You still have free use of your arms while spinning. So we just use this hand sign to stop all chakra flow. This should shut down Hinata's jutsu till it activates again. Now we are just going to practice a few time so I can make sure you got it down."

Naruto was practicing the hand sign his sensei had shown him, when he had a thought._ Wait what did he mean practice a few times?_

Naruto saw a shurikin fly at his face. _Oh boy. _Naruto starts to spin.

"Hey what gives sensei?"

Kakashi goes back to reading his book. " Until I can take the time to teach you activate the jutsu on your own I'll have to do it the hard way and that means I have to put your life in danger."

_Or at least make him think that his life is in danger. If he knows that its just a trick then it might no activate._

"Now Naruto you should have free use of your arms. Try making that hand sign and break free."

Inside the bubble that Naruto is making he has trouble moving his arms because of the fast rate at which he spins. Its like a figure skater on ice, with his hands and arms in he spins faster and with them extended he spins slower and requires more effort to pull them in then it does to extend them.

After a few minutes Naruto finally is able to pull them together to form the seal and stops.

"Hey it worked." Naruto is all to proud of his self.

"Good, now try to stop it within a few seconds of it starting."

Naruto tries to tell Kakashi to wait a sec but doesn't get the chance. The longer it takes him to get it down the further the rest of the team gets.

Naruto stops it just under a minute this time. He is really dizzy. " No more please."

Kakashi smiles under his mask. " Do it one more time as fast as you did it just now and we will catch up to the others."

_I would like him to get better at this than he is. But I don't know what those ninja were after and I need to keep the group together just incase._


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto and Kakashi meet back up with the other with out incident. To say the least Naruto is strutting. The love of his life may as well granted him super powers. Kakashi just went back to reading nonchalantly. Sasuke and Sakura were still on high alert from the fight earlier.

"Naruto you will remain close to Tazuna fro the rest of the journey. Be observant and you will be able protect Tazuna better than even I can."

Sasuke got pissy. " I asked big brother to teach me that jutsu. He said it is a big drain on his chakra reserves, and you have to have the byakugan or you will waste far more chakra than you to protect your self."

Naruto smile fades into a glare but he doesn't say anything.

"That's true Sasuke. However Naruto has more chakra than anyone else. Four time more chakra than even me. If he uses for an hour strait then he might get winded." Kakashi turns a page in his book. " I don't think Hinata gave it to Naruto for this purposes, but it can still be used to protect people other than his self."

Naruto gave Sasuke a taunting grin. Sasuke responded with another question.

"Why do you think she did it sensei?"

"Well we won't know for sure until we head back to the village and have Itachi confront her about it. In the mean time we are going to take advantage of this. She gave him her experience and chakra control so it won't waste his chakra as much as it could. Further more, that only applies to the rotation jutsu she gave you, and can only activate to preserve your life. You will have learn everything else the hard way."

Everyone present was wrapped up in Kakashi's every word.

Sasuke tries to ignore Naruto, who keeps smiling in his direction. It's a super creepy smile too or that's what Sasuke would tell anyone who ask.

"What."

"This totally shoots down your' _she is out of my league theory'_."

A anger tac appears on Sasuke's for head and he grinds out a response. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei order you to be observant for enemies?"

Naruto sticks his tongue out at him before invading Tazuna's personal space.

Sakura just listened the whole time adsorbing everything that was said. And now the only answer she didn't know was why her best friend had a crush on the girl in the first place. She busted him back on team placement day but never figured out why.

" Hey Naruto let me ask you something."

Naruto stayed next to Tazuna but gave Sakura his undivided attention. " sure Sakura-chan, you know you can ask me anything."

_Ok touchy subject. Got to choose my words very carefully. I'm not going to give up my friendship because he thinks I'm insulting Hinata._

"So……. Why Hinata? You got more options. Its not like your completely unfortunate looking, and you got a heart of gold. What makes her special to you?"

Sasuke grumbles out of annoyance. " Can we talk about something else?"

Sakura shrank, afraid her crush would be mad at her.

Naruto yells in a deafening tone. "Mind your own business jerk!" then he softens when he addresses Sakura. "I know it sound horrible, but when I first hear about the Hyuuga massacre I was happy."

Sasuke and Sakura gave him surprised look. Kakashi wanting to hear this only pretended to read his book.

Naruto stares off into space when he talks. "That first day when she came to class after it happened. Everyone treated her like trash, a traitor, a monster. It was like all the bad things, mean glares, it was like……they didn't hate me anymore. Like it was all dumped on someone else for a change."

The lights turned on for Sakura. "That was before we became friends. When you were alone."

Sasuke keep quiet, deep in his own thoughts as he remembered the day his big brother told the family that he was taking on a apprentice and she would have to live there.

"Yeah, ………………….it was." Naruto's expression darkened in the sad memory. Sakura moves over to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What happened next?" She ask in a soft voice, almost as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Well I got my hopes up that maybe me and her could be friends I followed her around for a couple of days and discovered her favorite snack. Cinnamon buns. This guy she used to buy from refused to sell to her anymore." Naruto pauses to catch his breath. "The guy said 'Like we would do sell or buy anything with a traitors."

Naruto continued. "So I bought a box of them. I even drought them to her and asked to be friends. But she shot me down, wouldn't even accept the buns. I gave up for the longest time."

"I had to walk with her to the academy that morning." Naruto and Sakura looked to Sasuke like 'I can't believe he is in on the conversation. "We passed by a man driving a sign into the ground that said when the auction would be held. It was the first and only time I felt sorry for her because by all rights she should have inherited everything the Hyuuga's owned." After his comment Sasuke refused to look in Naruto and Sakura's direction.

Sakura blushed, inner Sakura was in aw. _I had no idea Sasuke-kun was so sensitive._

"So anyway she meant nothing to me after that. Until Miuzaki tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll."

Sakura had a look of surprise " Wait a minute, you have only had a crush on her for TWO DAYS before you made it one of your life's missions to marry her??"

Naruto was taken back by this he hadn't realized how fast he had been moving. "Well I um…..Hinata-chan and I are soul mates I wouldn't expect any of you to understand. When you meet your soul mates you will just know your meant to spend the rest of your lives together."

Sakura squinted her eyes at Naruto. Inner Sakura was in a riot. _WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK ME AND SASUKE ARE?! I KNOW MORE ABOUT SOUL MATES THAN ANYONE ELSE! _"Naruto file that thing you just said away because I want you to remember it when we get back the village and I kill you."

"Right I will just finish answering the main question then . Heheheheheh" Naruto forces a laugh to lighten the mood. " Miuzaki told me why the adults hate me so much."

Kakashi cut him off there. "NARUTO." Everyone jumped out of their skin when Kakashi raised his voice. "Sandamie's law applies to you as well. If you speak of it to ANYONE who doesn't know, then you will bring the thirds wrath upon you. The likes of which you can't imagine."

Naruto really was scared. This didn't go unnoticed by his teammates. If they didn't want to know before they did now. The scared Naruto chokes out, "Why?"

"Its classified information that is on a strict need to know basis. One day if you remain teammates then Sasuke and Sakura will find out. But your putting not only their lives at risk by telling them but the clients too."

"ok" Naruto's knees shake as he tries to finish the story. Naruto continues in a meek voice afraid of Kakashi's ever watchful eye." Hinata found out too. But she didn't call me a monster. She looked confused. And then there was the hot springs moment when I accidentally walked in on her naked."

"She didn't kill you? Yeah right." Said an unbelieving Sasuke. " I saw her put a guy in the hospital for saying she had a nice ass."

"Naruto your talking about when she was tra…….." Naruto slapped his hand over Sakura's mouth to keep her from finishing that sentence.

"Hey lets keep that our little secret, ok." Naruto whispers to her.

"Naruto I think just wanted to keep Itachi from finding out about her using the hot springs as a secret training area. But now that we know she transferred the rotation jutsu it's a mute point as I'm going to have to disclose the details to Itachi about how and when she did it."

"I never told anyone that how did you know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto sounded defeated.

"When I first broke you out of the rotation. I put you in a gen-jutsu that allowed me to see inside your head your memories. Strong gen-jutsu users can do this but its no were near as effective as the Yamanaka clans special jutsus but it gets the job done."

_I hope Hinata-chan will forgive me. I didn't mean for her secret to get out._

_Naruto just held his head down in a personal shame and had to be asked to finish explain why he loves Hinata._

"_So anyway I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her body, the way she moved, it was hypnotizing. I decided that I was going to ask her out after things calmed down. But for me the finally nail was when are teams were called out."_

_Sakura stopped in her tracks. The look on her face spelled WTF. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CRUSH ON HER FOR A FEW HOURS AND YOU MADE IT YOUR LIFE'S MISSION TO MARRY HER?!?!"_

_Naruto narrows his eyes, " If the two of you are going to keep interrupting me then I won't finish my story." _

_Tazuna who had been oddly quiet up till now spoke in Sakura's defense. "She has a point, you know."_

"_What ever, just let him finish." To the surprise of all it was Sasuke that wanted to hear the end._

"_Right the thing that I admire most about Hinata. Instead of hating me for what I can't control, or the mistakes I've made, like sneaking into the women's bath or failing the genin exams. She noticed me. She recognized me as a strong ninja. She respects me."_

_Sakura had enough there. "WA-what the HELL I have done that since Sasuke started dating Ino-pig and we became friends. Why is it so different when Hinata does it?"_

_Sasuke raised an eye brow at the Ino-pig comment but knew to keep it to his self for the moment._

_Naruto ran ahead of the other then turned around to face everyone. He raises his arm to point at his team. "STOP JUDGING US! Hinata watched everyone she knew get murdered and to top it off she had to live in the same house as the jerk who did it!"_

_Sasuke went from felling bad to pissed in a second. "DON'T TALK ABOUT ITACHI THAT WAY!"_

"_SHUT UP, YOU GUYS HAVE NEVER HAD TRAGEDY IN YOUR LIVES! YOU ALWAYS HAD PARENTS PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU! YOU AND YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIVES DON'T A DAME THING ABOUT WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ALONE!_

_Sakura cries. "I'm sorry you feel that way."_

_Kakashi tackles the client to the ground. "Everyone get down!" he screams. Zabuza's sword flies threw the air in a boomerang fashion. The last thing Naruto sees is his teammates barely duck the attack from the sword. Just as it was going to cut him in half, he began to spin._

* * *

_I never made any promises about how long chapters will be and I won't. I was going strait into the Zabuza fight from the last chapter but one reviewer said that Naruto's crush on Hinata seemed forced and I had to agree with him. I hope this chapter cleared it up. If not just ask me and I will try my best to clear it up for you. _


	14. Chapter 14

In the past week Kiba was spared anything but gen-jutsu training dew to his injury. Shino and Hinata were not so lucky. Hinata was subject chakra reserve training were she used everything she had up. Then when is was gone, Shino would take a break from his own gen-jutsu training and train tai-jutsu with Hinata.

Itachi would stand over them, watching their every move. Every mistake was punished. And Itachi made sure everyone was punished for each individuals mistakes. But that's over now. Shino has cloned a new colony and Kiba was released for full duty. They are now mission status.

It had been a blessing at first. a way for Itachi to bring Kiba and Shino catch up to Hinata since she had three years on the two. Its not that the boys could makeup three years in just a week. Itachi believes that a ninja should not rely on just nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu or tai-jutsu. Ninja arts includes all three. Ninja should be able to fall back on anyone of them should one ninja art fail.

"I have informed the Hokage that we are available for d rank missions now." Kiba and Shino have learned not to interrupted.

"So from now on we may be summoned to perform missions at any time from this point on. You will not do anything that may impair your abilities to successfully carry out missions. As an example, getting drunk."

Itachi scans his team trying to read their body language. Shino doesn't give anything away. Kiba and Akamaru seem frustrated. Most likely from not getting missions yet. Hinata is a different story, Itachi has been around her long enough to know when she is up to something. She will probably try to kill him again.

"Today we will do formation training. The three of you will learn to work as a team, instead of just relying on one person to do all the work.

* * *

Back with Naruto and the others .com/watch?v=XzKAEBc3lZs&feature=related

Kakashi tried negotiating with Zabuza at first but of corse Naruto opened his mouth and things became violent. The genin of team seven stand in a triangle around Tazuna. While the real Zabuza has Kakashi in a water prison out on the water.

Naruto Had orders to stay near the bridge builder no mater what because of his defensive capabilities.

But when Kakashi was captured the orders changed to _run save your selves._ this didn't fly with Sasuke.

_If we run he will kill sensei and come after us. Further more, we could never make it back to the village for reinforcements before he catches up to us. One by one he will pick us off until he gets his target. Our only hope is to free Sensei._

Naruto can make clones outside his circle of protection but he needed to make more than ten to get one outside of it so he wasted a lot chakra. Plus to protect his teammates they needed to be close.

Aside from the Sharingan Sakura has the best analogical skill on the team, though no one will recognize her for it. She reads the situation they are in and comes up with a plan.

"Sasuke, we can't spare Naruto from defense to help so it has to be you and me. I will distract the Zabuza clone while you free sensei."

Sasuke has his doubts. " Sakura I don't think you can handle taking on his clone by your self. I should handle the clone while you free sensei."

Sakura seem to be fighting back tears. She dare not cry or use the honorific of kun on Sasuke. To do so give the enemy the chance he needed to kill them all. Her plan was the only way Sasuke her love and Naruto her best friend she loved as much as Sasuke would survive.

"No." She said in a firm voice knowing this would likely be he final battle. Her tear still fighting to run down her face. " You know as well as I do that we can't spare Naruto to help you or me and we have to free sensei no matter what. You have the best odds of doing that I will have to manage against the clone by my self."

Sakura failed to hold her tear back and a lone one crawled down her face were nether of the boys could see it.

"I Love you, Both of you. I just want you to know that."

"Hey don't talk like that, we will make it just fine, Sakura-chan."

"You know dope, I never noticed before but you are quit the optimist. I like that."

Sasuke and Sakura broke formation to do what must be done. Sakura made it to the clone she made several copies of herself to distract him but like Kakashi. He could tell with was the real her and he simply knocked to the side.

Sasuke had reached position to use the Uchiha defection jutsu to free his sensei when he saw Sakura go down. Sasuke not being a bad guy in this story. Nore will he be some one needs to make a story were he never leave that night to go to snaky. A story were Sasuke chooses light instead of darkness. Stops to run back and help her. Sasuke with his low level sharingan goes blow for blow with the clone preventing the death blow Sakura had counted on.

In the end Zabuza's clone kicked Sasuke away and swong his sword so that Sasuke took a scar to his face. He looked like Sqwall from final fantasy 8. With the blood draining down his face Sasuke had only one good eye.

Zabuza's clone walked like an executioner. Kakashi felt for the kids it was bad enough that he would die but they deserved better. Naruto if Zabuza didn't figure out his secret defense could hold till reinforcements came but the trauma of loosing his only friends would be disastrous.

As Zabuza's clone nears his teammates something snaps in Naruto. " Stay the HELL away from my friends!"

Sasuke with the sharingan in his good eye saw it. And his sharingan gave color to chakra so to was like seeing it all in slow motion. With a single punch Naruto flew across to the battle field and stuck the clone in in his jaw. The red slit pupils and red chakra evident to Sasuke.

Sasuke never saw anything like it. Sakura and him lay on the ground staring in aw at the very different Naruto. Though Sakura didn't see what Sasuke saw, she never guessed that her friend was so strong.

"If you think that they are your friends then is a dame same that the last words you spoke to each other will be hateful one." Zabuza is worried about were this kid got his strength from but doesn't let it show.

Zabuza makes another water clone. " Haku, now the target isn't guarded, Kill him."

Senbons fly out of no were, all aimed at Tazuna. Naruto lets out a roar that sounds like the t rex roar from those Jurassic park movies. It does the same thing as when he blasted Kabuto in the anime. Knocking the senbons away before they hit their target.

_That boy. He must be a jinchuriki, there is no other explanation for his power. _Zabuza thought.

_This is bad. Naruto's seal has started to weaken. The Hokage must be informed no matter what. What's worse is I must think of something to say to Sakura and Sasuke._

Zabuza's clone uses water dragon jutsu to take out the genin. Naruto for no known reason seems to know were Haku is and punches him out of a near buy tree. After that he re appears in front of a still star struck Sasuke and Sakura. He activated rotation on his own with no help and no fear of dieing.

It was a strange purple color and as soon as his friends were safe he stopped. Lurching at the water front. Naruto leaned down assuming a fox stance.

"I'm going to kill you."

Haku recovered from Naruto's earlier attack and practically screamed. "Zabuza-sama!"

This got Naruto's attention he turned and looked only for a second before charging. The red charka apparent to those with out the sharingan now. Haku has no time to react as Naruto hits him again. When he turns around, even Sakura can see the enlarged canine teeth and claws. Naruto says to Zabuza one more time, "I'm going to FUCKING kill you!"

Naruto stops his charge just short of the lake. Sasuke recovers from his star strukeness first. He charges the lake. Hoping the air he flips around throwing shurikin and kunai every were the firing more to deflect the first.

In the end Zabuza has no choice but to release the prison jutsu he has on Kakashi. Naruto places his left hand on the water, the red chakra supported his weight. Naruto looks Zabuza in the eyes and smiles a prime evil smile the Kyuubi's chakra contorting his face into a more fox like beast than a human; with his lips having a deep black out line and his eyes taking an evil slant,.

Leaving Zabuza to Naruto Kakashi ran across the lake to the clone chidori in hand not bothering to remove the covering over his own sharingan. Tunnel vision or no he didn't need it to block the clone's attack and shove his lightning attack into it's mid section. Afterwards he removed his covering to check on the unconcise Haku and then Naruto and Zabuza's battle.

Naruto tried charging Zabuza but was countered by water style. Sakura recovered from her daze and ran to Tazuna. He in the mean time thought, _Are all ninja battles like this?_

Naruto in the mean time started a serpentine pattern of running that ended with a right hook that forced Zabuza to face away from Naruto. Naruto fallowed with a left hook that turned him in the opposite direction. And to finish a series of kicks that did the same as a uppercut, knocking Zabuza away.

Haku awoke to see the beast that is Naruto sitting over Zabuza repeatedly punching his face like the Deidra event much later in the anime. Sasuke and Sakura could only look in horror at the feral Naruto beating the life out of their enemy.

Haku froze the water around Naruto catching him a crystal of ice. " Zabuza-sama, you must escape now!"

Not playing light of his injuries and not wanting to leave the battle Zabuza had a tough time coming to a decision but ultimately deciding to escape while the chance afforded its self.

Those that were paying attention to it could see Naruto's red slit eyes darting back and forth. Kakashi let Zabuza make his escape while taking Naruto's place in the in the triangle formation around Tazuna.

Naruto with his fox chakra would not be contained long. He broke free and focused his attention on the interloper who prevented him from killing his target.

The rage took hold, Naruto stood on all fours. One red tail presented itself and her growled. Outsiders looking in could barley tell he was human. Naruto pounced, Haku formed an ice wall to intercept the tail that formed into a giant fist and hoped back.

He narrowly avoided the attack that crushed his ice wall like it wasn't there. Forming one hand sign Haku made the water underneath Naruto form into an ice spire puncturing his chest through his heart. Naruto brought his right arm down smashing it away. Naruto continued the battle like the wound wasn't there.

Not far away yet Zabuza created water clones to back up Haku. What they saw removed all doubt of what Naruto was. Naruto removed the ice spike ripping it from his chest and tossing it aside. He should be dead but the wound healed itself

Naruto flew through the air punching Haku past the water clones they in turn charged him only to get close lined as Naruto ran past then to follow his first attack on Haku up with a gut check kick to his ribs knocking him in the air over the tree line and out of site.

The real Zabuza gave away his position Only to launch a kunai with a flash tag on it near Naruto. The blinding flash was all he needed to gather his minion and escape.

* * *

Back in the village

Kiba was the fist to notice. " Sensei, you are seating balls." Itachi's face was indeed sweating ball. He felt funny to. But now that something was said Hinata decided to launch her attack. Her movements fast and precise while Itachi's were slowed. Hinata snatched his sword and rather than throw it away for Itachi to recover it or Her teammates give it back she keep it.

Hinata flipped it around so the blade cam from the bottom of her fist rather than the top. She had sword training but if they were in range for sword combat then they were in range for her eight trigrams which could not be blocked.

Itachi found that he could not focus his gen-jutsu in it anything but its lightest forms, which she broke immediately. "So, you see my death do you? Well then, recreate it as you see it, as you see it." Itachi taunts her.

_I'm sure she hit a few of my chakra points when she took my sword. Itachi wears the ambu uniform rather than the standard jonin uniform. This must mean she is using a gen-jutsu of some sore since I didn't feel pain._

Itachi made the sign he needed to release gen-jutsu and even though he felt the foreign chakra leave his system the effects remained. Knowing she could perform eight trigrams and target chakra points even if block the attacks Itachi backed away avoiding tai-jutsu combat.

Kiba tried to talk some sense into Hinata but to no success. " You can't kill our sensei Hinata."

Hinata seethed her response. " Oh yes I can."

Trying to decipher Hinata's new jutsu Itachi lets her get close. As he predicted it was a gen-jutsu that requires physical contact. Itachi grab her arm and spins her around forcing her face into the ground. Pining Hinata to the ground he twisted her arm so that it was just shy of breaking bones but hurt like hell.

Hinata screamed in agony.

"You do not yet poses enough hate to kill me." With that Itachi brought his free hand to knock her out. When he did he released the gen-jutsu she had put him in.

Shino and Kiba who stayed out of it breathed for the first time since it started. Shino immediately came to his sensei's aid having his bugs find out what she had did to him.

"Your serotonin levels are over whelming. But my allies can soak it up."

Now Kiba spoke. " I'm concerned about this maybe putting Hinata on you team wasn't such a hot idea."

Itachi saved his comments for when Shino finished saving him. " I agree with Kiba-sans remarks, if not for my allies help you would have died like someone who ODD on extensity."

Itachi rises to punch Shino in the gut. " I hope you both saw what happened here. Hinata has apparently created a gen-jutsu that compliments her fighting style."

Really Itachi was speaking to Kiba and Akamaru since he gut check Shino knocking him out. "Hinata's gen-jutsu tricks the brain of her victim into releasing serotonin, a chemical in the drain that produces the feel good feeling in a person. That's why the effects last longer than the gen-jutsu."

Kiba couldn't believe his sensei turned on Shino for helping him. "Why?"

"One day, you and Shino will learn to hate me as much Hinata does. That hate will bring you four together and make you a real team."

Itachi stars walking towards Kiba and Akamaru in an omenines way. "You can't! Teacher student relationships are not supposed to be like this!"

"Foolish student, from the moment you joined the academy and took the oath of loyalty to the village your body and mind belong to me and if I ever find a way to get a hold of it; I will take your soul to."

The last thing think Kiba an Akamaru saw was Itachi's fist connect with their faces.

* * *

Naruto and crew

Kakashi signaled the others to back off while he causihly stepped closer to Naruto. " Naruto I need you to calm down."

Naruto looks all around him but can't find the enemies. Kakashi in a firmer voice tell Naruto. "I need you to calm down. Repress it Naruto." Kakashi couldn't take chances with the others around. He forms a chidori.

Giving up on searching for the targets Naruto moves closer to the land. His face seem to be contorting in pain. The red melts away from near the bank and he takes a dip in the water. Kakashi let his jutsu go when Naruto's head pops up and his eyes are blue again.

When Kakashi relaxed the others came out. Naruto just made it to land before moaning " So tired." then passing out. Sasuke felt the pain from his wound for the first time. Kakashi could tell that Naruto would be fine so he treated Sasuke first.

"Sakura go get Naruto." Kakashi ordered. Sakura was torn, she didn't want to leave Sasuke's side but she couldn't leave her homie hanging ether. She decided to follow orders first.

Tazuna beat Sasuke and Sakura to the question. " What was that?"

_I was afraid of this. I really got to find something to say to them._

"_It's a bloodline limit. Its also a security thing I must inform you that talking about strictly prohibited. Punishable from prison time up to and including death. And that includes you to Tazuna." Kakashi spoke loud enough for everyone to hear._

_Sakura now has the passed out Naruto over her shoulder fire man style and is slowly making her way back to the group. "Why is it so secretive, sensei?"_

"_Take for example the ninja that escaped just now, it's a good bet that they know and the secret stands to be leaked. They will try to capture him now and ether try to steal it for their selves or sell him to the highest bidder. That why it's a secret."_

_Sasuke stopped the treatment. " We have no choice, if its such a security risk we have to hunt down the witnesses and kill they while they are we."_

_Sakura made it back to the group with Naruto. Kakashi stopped Sasuke from leaping into the trees._

"_This was bound to happen sooner or later. Plus the three of you are not ready for that kind of fight."_

_Sakura tries to take Sasuke's side not just because of Sasuke but because Naruto to. "But."_

"_No buts. They are rogue ninja that means most likely they will wait till they have him to leak the info and there is no way we could have known that the mission would be harder than we originally thought."_

_The guilt ate at Tazuna. Sasuke showed visible frustration while Sakura laid Naruto down on the ground with his head lying in her lap. Worry was written on her face with a bold black marker._

" _Its all my fault."_

"_No its not Tazuna, these things just happen some times. Don't beat your self up for hiring ninja. If you hadn't then you would be dead now."_

_Tazuna averted his gaze not daring to look in their eyes. " The man that wants me dead is named Gato. The bridge I'm building threatens his monopoly over the shipping lanes." Tazuna explains everything to the group._

* * *

_I make no excuse for not updating for three weeks. I take my lumps like a man. In lighter news I can't believe donzo is dead. He saw that bighting Karin would heal him so when Sasuke did the unthinkable why didn't he use her while he had the chance? Next time team seven meets Tazuna's family and Kakashi lays on some words of wisdom to his team. Mean while team 8 gets its first mission Hinata learns that she isn't alone_


	15. Chapter 15

Tazuna and team seven arrive to the island in a row boat. Sasuke checks his refection in the water. It will be a permeate scar. Tazuna does his best to avoid the murderous glares coming from Kakashi. Sakura still worried about her friend still keeps his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I never meant for you get hurt. Its not that bad Sasuke-kun, I think it make you look more grown up. Like a man."

"Doesn't it though? No offence to you but I'm going to get so much pussy because of this; I will have to beat it off with a stick."

Sakura has no idea how to respond to that. She looks down at Naruto, focuses on the ripped blood soaked orange jacket from were Naruto got wounded by Haku's attack. " I thought you and Ino were an item." she prods.

"How many stories have you heard about boys or girls marrying their first boyfriend or girlfriend?" he responds giving her his famous half smirk that made woman melt like snowmen in Suna.

Kakashi breaks the tension by saying what they both didn't really want to talk about. "You realize how close Zabuza's threat of those harsh words being the last thing you would say to each other came to being true?"

Neither of them said anything, so Kakashi continued to drive the point home. " It my look like I don't care but its just the opposite. Naruto feels betrayed by you Sakura."

She look him in the eye, she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Naruto loves Hinata and desperately wants your approval in the matter more than anything because you were his first friend and that will means more to him than you can realize."

Kakashi turns his attention to Sasuke. " Sasuke you may think that Naruto doesn't care if you approve or not but that's not the case."

Sasuke didn't hold it in. " What the hell are you talking about Naruto and I mean nothing to each other."

Kakashi chuckled. " He cares what you think because Sakura cares what you think." Sakura used her side vision to see how Sasuke reacted to that. He looked annoyed.

"Further more Hinata and you are rivals in a way and he wants to be your rival to so he can be closer to her. She respects you so he does to. Its perhaps not as important to him as Sakura's approval but he still wants it."

Sasuke looked like he was going to say something but didn't. " Don't think I'm taking sides ether, when Naruto wakes up I'm going to give him a talk to."

"How did the dope get so strong anyway? Is that blood line limit the reason Hinata likes him?" Sasuke went into full brooding mode.

"It might be, she does know a lot more about than I have told the two of you. However if it's the case then I'm afraid the village would have no choice but to come between them, to prevent her from using him. If its not the case then there isn't any reason the two can't be together, as long as its for the right reasons of corse."

The boat driver kills the engine. " Alright from here on out we got to keep quit. No engine, no talking, no anything that will give away our position. I respect Tazuna-san for what he's doing for our land but I don't want to get killed because of it."

Tazuna makes the joke. " Well then it's a good thing Naruto is passed out." the ninjas share a light chuckle but the boat drive didn't think it was funny.

"But don't worry I have already called for reinforcements and sent a privet message to Itachi. By the time we get back I'm sure that he will have dealt with the issue on Hinata's end."

* * *

Shino and Kiba keep their distance from Hinata. Its easier to blame her for what happened with their sensei turning on them. So while she is by herself nursing a sore arm, Kiba and Shino nurse their own wounds at a distance but still I eye shot of each other.

Kiba and Akamaru are the first to recover. They return to gen-jutsu training because formation training would involve interaction with Hinata and Kiba really hates it. The sooner he's don with it the better. He tries the concealment jutsu that makes him turn invisible like the predator suit. He disappears but a civlian could tell something was there.

Thinking out loud Kiba screams at no one. "ARRRRRRRRRRRR damn it all, what will it take to not have to do this anymore?"

Shino watches Hinata close the distance between them. When Kiba notices she has moved in he snaps at her. "What the hell do you want?" Akamaru backs him up with a low growl.

Hinata seems to stare at the ground in front of her. "Are you just whining or do you really want to know?"

Kiba is taken back by this. It wasn't what Shino expected either. The boys had been trying to figure her out since they were made a team. And just when they think they have her pattern she does something like this.

* * *

_Shino and Hinata two days ago when she helped him in tai-jutsu_

"_No. do not ball up your fist when striking. All ways keep your palms open." Hinata took Shino's hand and opens his palm. Pressing the bone below the indented area next to the base of the thumb she continues explaining. _

"_Feel that? When you hold your arm strait palm out this bone lines up with the ones in your forearm. It makes a sort of battering ram that will allow you to hit much harder without damaging your knuckles or fingers so you an make hand seals for jutsu later. It also leaves you open to grab your opponent in battle."_

"_Hinata. Don't I need eyes like yours to learn this tai-jutsu?"_

_She paused before speaking like he offended her in some way but really she was just trying to find her answer. "No two people have the same chakra network. So no you can't learn the higher levels of gentle fist, but living people need cretin organs in order to keep living. These don't differ much from person to person. You won't find someone with a kidney were their liver should be. The same can be said of a humans joints knees, elbows, ankles, ect. The lower levels teach you to strike vital organs and other critical spots on the body. You don't need to take out your enemy's chakra network if your just going to kill him anyway. You won't need to learn the higher levels unless you need to take prisoners. In your case if you want them alive you would just send your bugs to drain them down making the parts of gentle fist that require the byakugan useless to you anyway."_

_Shino nods showing he understands so she continues. "You bugs congegate close to your chakra points allowing you to know were yours are and making it possible for you to learn the most important or most useful anyways part of gentle fist."_

"_But if we all use the same fighting style then wouldn't we be at a disadvantage in combat?"_

_Hinata didn't answer at first. "No. Gentle fist is the best tai-jutsu in the world. Besides I can't teach it to Kiba. He has already learned to much of his own clans tai-jutsu, trying to teach him now will slow him down and make him weaker. So not all three of us will use the same style anyway."_

_Hinata takes him to the training post to practice his strikes._

"_You on the other hand, do not have the benefit of having a family tai-jutsu. All of your attacks are long range with your insects. The first time someone gets past them in close range you will die unless you learn a tai-jutsu."_

_Shino makes a few strikes then says, " It seems very arrogant to claim your fighting style is the best when…….." he wisely doesn't finish that statement but she finishes it for him anyway._

"_When my entire clan was murdered by sensei? I suppose it would seem like that to the outsider looking in but I know he didn't fight them in tai-jutsu."_

_Shino stops and looks right at her to see a normally stoic face turn into a smug smirk. "Even though father keep many jutsu from the branch families and they were even considered weaker for it. However the branch families were no pushovers. Learning to manipulate each chakra point individually made the ninja Hyuuga the most feared tai-jutsu users in the village."_

"_I'm afraid that I don't understand what manipulating individual chakra points has to do with tai-jutsu."_

"_A gentle fist strike can come from any chakra point. Lets say for an example a branch member was dog piled by ten or more enemies preventing him from using his hands. Even from the bottom he could still hit them from ever point his body touched theirs and eventually climb out from under a bunch of crippled bodies."_

_The lights in Shino's head start to come on as he imagines the implications of this._

"_Second only to gentle fist is the interceptor style of the Uchiha. Interceptor style focuses on using your opponent's weight and attacks against them with counter attacks and throws. This doesn't work on gentle fist because even the weakest Hyuuga can attack from were ever they are touched. So an Uchiha that tries to grab and throw a Hyuuga wouldn't be able to use his hands again for a few days. An Uchiha that tries to counter attack would likely land the hit but would still take damage from hitting. Its like in chess when let a pawn be taken so you can get a bishop or a rook."_

"_You have never mentioned your father or any of your other family before now. If I am not diving to deep into personal business, can I ask you what they were like? I won't hold it against you if you decide not to answer."_

_Hinata stiffened, her mouth closed tight as it could, and it looked like she really didn't want to answer but at the same time like she had something on her chest that she could never get rid of._

"_I didn't get to see dad much he always worked to keep the clan going, a lot like yours does right now. When I did see him he was strict, harsh, and pushed me harder than I could go, a lot like Kiba's mom. He was the best and strongest our clan had to offer. My little sister was only four, they joked about father making her by his self because she was just like him in everyway. And my cousin was gifted in ways that made me jealous, every bit of me wished I could be half of what he was. He was the closest thing I had to an older over protective brother."_

_Hinata looked like she dropped a field sack that weighed 150 pounds._

"_And the rest?" Shino wanted to help her she had been carrying this weight for the last three years and had no one she could talk to; no one that cared.I don't include Naruto in that statement._

"_The only other I knew were servants, no family."_

_Shino pushes his glasses up to keep them from falling off his face, How could she not know her mother?_

"_But your mom?" Hinata's face shifted back to the stoic one that you can't tell how she feels._

"_It is common for those of nobility to have as many consorts and concubines as they could afford to take care of. The lord of the land of fire has over four hundred concubines, but is only allowed one wife and any heirs must com from her. Father never married Me and my sister were born to his consorts so he never 'had' to keep ether of us. And if he did later on then the first born from her would be named heir. We were never told about our moms. If I have meet her I don't know about it and if she had told me who she was then she would have been punished. The most likely case would mean he got rid of her by throwing her out after I was born."_

"_Does this mean you could have consorts on the side if you married?" Shino asked._

"_Being a girl no I can't, and I was striped of my titles when my clan was murdered. But if I married into nobility then he could have consorts and I wouldn't have a say in the matter."_

"_That seems very sexist." Shino commented._

"_If the world was fair, my family would never have been taken from me."_

* * *

Back in the real world

"I think the best way to get sensei off your back about this is to create your own unique gen-jutsu. You could try a self inflicted gen-jutsu that enhance your sense of smell to the point of smelling what a person feels. You know how they say animals ca smell fear? Something like that use o yourself or a teammate to tell if someone I lying. Or you can a simple stealth jutsu for Akamaru so he can time invisible attack to ones you do visibly. You may try one or both of these either will work for what you want."

"Ok I'll admit, that does sound bad ass. But I'm still mad about what you did earlier." Kiba says.

Hinata sighs. "He knew I was working on something and if I tried to hide it he would have attacked me to provoke me into using it anyway. Its better the fight take place on my time frame than his. And he will do the same to both of you so don't blame me for what the bastard does." Hinata didn't raise her voice, didn't yell, her voice was cold.

Itachi shows his self breaking any tension. "We have received a mission. Hinata go to the third for the details while I explain it to Shino and Kiba."

"Pardon me sensei," Hinata has to force the word out every time. "But don't all mission details go through the teams leader? Why do I have to she him when you already know what we are supposed to do?"

"I thought that you would have some questions for him since one of our objectives is the only other know surviving Hyuuga."

Hinata seemed frozen in time for a moment lost in thought. _What!?! This can't be, I saw his kill them all. No that was his gen-jutsu, he could have doctored it for me to see whatever he wanted me to. Not every Hyuuga branch member learned to activate the byakugan but most of them did even if they didn't become ninja. So some of them must have seen what was happening that night and fled. There is no telling how many made it out._

Hinata didn't share her thoughts with anyone else she ran strait to the Hokage's office.

Before Shino and Kiba think to much on what they just heard Itachi began briefing them on the mission. "Team seven was forced to call for reinforcements. Since a special target was last seen in the same area, the lord Hokage has ordered our team to go in. And one more thing a side mission just for the two of you."

Shino and Kiba share a worried glance at each other, afraid of what he will ask them to do.

"I want you to take mental notes of Naruto and Hinata and how they interact with each other."

Kiba looks to Shino and shrugs. "May we ask why?" Shino ask.

"You may not. You will follow orders, I don't want either of them to know and I don't want you trying to sneak around to watch them you should stay in the open like normal and report what they say and do back to me."

"What if they ask us to leave?" Kiba asks.

"There is one place Hinata can't see and its just small enough for one of Shino's bugs."

* * *

Zabuza's hideout.

Haku got the worst of it from Naruto. Zabuza had a fractured jaw and some minor bruises, while Haku had three broke ribs from where Naruto had kicked him, his jaw and shoulder were dislocated, and Haku had a concussion.

The dislocations were not the problem since Zabuza put them back in place. It still hurt like hell when he did it, but they would heal fast. The ribs were another story I would be a month before he could return to combat and that's after they were set and fused back together with chakra.

Zabuza's own fractured jaw was annoying but her could still fight and talk a little if he tried. He already fixed it by using chakra to fuse the cracks back together.

"I am sorry I failed you Zabuza-sama. I am a broken tool now."

"Your not broke yet Haku. Just try not to move, I need you to heal up as fast as you can." Zabuza sounded more like an impatient man than a caring one.

"Figures you would be here licking your wounds. HA! Some demon of the hidden mist" Zabuza knew Gato was coming from the amount of he made just walking. But this time Gato would be useful to him, so Zabuza didn't stop him from entering or running his mouth.

Gato signaled to two guards with him to go first. Zabuza didn't move or say anything till one of them started to draw their sword. He jumps up swinging his sword the first one got in the hole at the top the other in the grove near the handle. When t was a said and done with, both of them were pined to the wall the around their necks a hair close and it would draw blood.

"Have a seat Gato I have a deal for you." Zabuza motioned for Gato to sit on chair he was sitting on when they came in. For a moment Gato thought about running till Zabuza continued talking "You don't want to test my patience Gato, you know me, you know what I'm like, you know what I'm capable of." Zabuza lowered his voice to sound more menacing for the last part. "You know what I'll do to you if you do."

* * *

Tazuna's house

Naruto opens his eyes to place he has never been before, to a room he has never seen before, to a bed that was far more comfortable than the on he was used to sleeping in. Naruto experienced a full body sore feeling like when you have the flu and every part of you hurts at the same time.

When Naruto sits up he notices that his jacket and shit have been removed leaving him half naked. Looking around he finds a neatly folded shirt on the edge of the bed. Getting up he puts the shirt on. It wasn't a fancy or fashionable shirt but it did cover his shame.

"Hey mom he's awake I can hear him moving around." Little boys voice around a eight and half years old by the sound of it. Instinct made Naruto reach for his weapons and hold it facing the door.

The door opens to a middle aged woman and her young son. "Your supposed to be in bed right now you need rest."

"Were are the others?" Naruto let his guard down since they were civilians.

"Kakashi-san took them into the woods to train them in a new jutsu. He has ordered you to bed rest until he returns."

The only thing Naruto heard was 'new jutsu' as he pushed past them running down some stairs and out the door.

* * *

On the streets of the hidden leaf village

Hinata is in full tilt run dodging people on her way to the Hokage's office. _I must be some kind of idiot to believe Itachi's gen-jutsu. Still if one part must be real then let little sister have succeeded in destroying the secret scrolls. I wouldn't care if it was just a list of jutsu that was only useful to Hyuuga but I know it contained all of our secrets including the secrets of the cage seal. It's bad enough they know how to activate it but if the third got his hands on how to place the seal then he could cage every ninja in the village and rein unopposed for generations._

_Hinata rushes past reception and the line waiting see the Hokage. A guard at the door tries to stop her but she spins on her left heel ducking under him without loosing momentum. Finishing her spin she shuts the door behind her locking the guard out._

_He had no other guest n the room. Hinata had her byakugan active on the way over but turned it off to prevent guards from assuming the worst. What she saw on the way was about six ambu hidden in the room. If she hadn't seen them earlier then she wouldn't be able to tell they were there._

"_I think you have some explaining to do Hokage-sama."_

* * *

_Ok before anybody ask am not setting up a naru harem. The main pairing stays the same. No many of you have complained that "Naruto and Hinata should hang out more, we should see more of what she thinks of Naruto, and Hinata needs to go to wave and meet haku and learn what true strength is." I was never planning to send Hinata or anyone on team 8 to wave but hey the masses want t so what can I do? These request will be answered, but requesting stuff from me is like wishing on the monkeys paw. You get what you want just not how you want it. On a side note I have seen how short my chapters are once posted, I'm sorry I will try to make them longer. And if I post anything comes out to less than 2k words then feel free to flame me._


	16. Chapter 16

Sabatori sits in his chair pretending to do paper work, pretending that he didn't expect Hinata to kick his door in. Not bothering to look up he lifts a folder for Hinata to take. "Everything you want to know is in here."

Despite years of hardening her self under Itachi, Hinata could not help being a nerves wreck as took the folder. She is almost scared to look wondering who else could have survived and how. Opening the folder to its first page she sees a man in his late twenties and a chunin vest.

_Ko Hyuuga, he's defiantly branch member or I would already know him. I wish it was Neji-nii-san or little sister but I'll still take what can get._

Reading his profile she discovers that he served the main family as one of her fathers personal guards and is furiously loyal to main branch. Ranking as a chunin he has the best tai-jutsu available to branch members but is moderate in both gen-jutsu and nin-jutsu having no access to the main families special jutsu.

_I don't understand, If he was one of father personal guards I should know him. This information must be incomplete._

Turning to the next page she sees how he survived all this time and it chills her blood. A worst case scenario.

_He has the Hyuuga's secret scroll father sent him away with it before the massacre but how did he have the foresight to send it away and not any more of the clan? I don't need the scroll, I need more of the clan members._

The next few pages brings a inner smile to Hinata.

_It's the tracking records from the hunter nins. They have been after him six months before the clan was kill. From the reports I it's a good bet that he has made a mockery of the hunter corps the entire time. That must be why they are sending me to find him. They are planning to use his loyalty to the main branch to draw him out and with Itachi coming the he would have very little chance for escape if direct contact is made. I will have to prevent this at all cost._

That was it for personnel files the next page was something she didn't expect.

_A full pardon with restrictions to the village? He would be off the hook about leaving and any other crimes but he could never again leave the village. Sabatori-san must be hopping that I will be to focused on getting one of my own back to protect the family scroll. Besides the pardon only takes effect if he comes back without a fight and I wouldn't put it past Itachi to say he fought back when he didn't._

_The next page is the mission's description. He is sending me to the last place the hunter nins tracked him to. We should wait form him to contact me. At which point I am supposed to order him to return. _

Hinata went through all the information with a fine tooth comb.

_A second mission description? Reinforcements for team seven. Uh-oh it seems that they found out about the jutsu I gave Naruto-san. _

Some pink hit Hinata's cheeks at the memory of Naruto peeping on her. She controlled it well but not well enough to hide it from the others in the room.

_Some how I don't think they will buy the line that I was just testing my capabilities. Though it doesn't matter, Kakashi-san's report suggest that if I hadn't done it then all the member of team seven would be dead and that includes Itachi's precious little brother. I can rub that in Itachi's face if he questions me about what I did._

_Sabatori must think Naruto useful later on there is no other reason he would have keep him around because god know he doesn't have any problems about killing small children. Giving Naruto-san a jutsu that will prevent him from dying is nothing the third should bitch about._

_As for me I really don't know what to think of him. He may have a handsome smile but he is immature and there is the kyuubi thing. He is to human to be a monster but according to Kakashi-san's report, Naruto-san started to transform and become fox like along with expending demonic chakra. This is more likely a attempt to convince the third to kill him, most of the adults are like that. Funny how you start to notice things after its been made obvious._

Thankfully there was no jutsu present that allowed the men in the room to read minds.

* * *

Hinata felt strong arms wrap around her. She tried to fight it at first, then a bushy orange fox tail with a pure white tip wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to the person embracing her. Shifting her gaze she looks right into the eyes of Naruto her face turns red.( even in the real world.)

Naruto looked more manly than before with a strong cut chin, deep eyes, Kiba like fangs, well defined whiskers, and………fox ears on top of his head?( think inyuasha)

"Hinata my love run away and marry me; you know your father would want you to marry the strongest man possible. Who is stronger than the kyuubi?" Foxy Naruto moves his right hand to brush Hinata's hair out of her face then leans in to nuzzle her neck.

"Be my vixen and let me do _everything _in my power to make you happy until you get bored with me or you find someone better." Being Hinata's over active imagination, he knew all the right things to say and do to make her weak in the knees.

_DAMN TEENAGE HORMONES! I've come to far and seen to much to let my vision be clouded by useless daydreams of a night in shining armor. There are some things a woman must learn to endure_. _The other girls can delude themselves with thoughts of a prince charming but not me not now. _(personally I think Hinata being able to resist Naruto's charms is laughable but hey what do I know.)

* * *

Back in the real world.

Hinata fights a loosing battle with a blush. Closing the folder and looking up she sees the third looking back at her with a questioning raised eye brow.

_Curses if they think I like him in any way they WILL kill him and I don't want an innocent life on my hands. I have to think of something fast._

Hinata made the face. Now guys have you ever said something harmless to your girl and she took it the wrong way? She makes that face and you know you just know your in the dog house. Hinata made that face. Mixed with her raging blush she looked a bull ready to charge.

"You knew about Ko the whole time?" Hinata worded it like a question but it was a statement.

He expected this, he knew she would demand to know why she was never told. Sabatori didn't get his first word out before the quiet girl cut him off. Regardless of the situation the girl thought raising her voice was beneath her.

"You are completely out of line." Hinata's words came at him laced with acid.

"What would you have done if I had told you? Run after him? Bring him back to a village that would persecute him? Find him and run away to another village? You know full well what any other village would do to you if the caught you. Once they harvested the rest of your eggs they would cut your eyes out and give them to two of their loyal shinobi."

"I'm not enough of a fool to think I can restore my clan in another village or bring him back. Your out of line because if you knew he was alive then you had no right to harvest the eggs you did."

"That is were you are mistaken Hinata."

"I know the law of the clan restoration act doesn't allow you or the council to make a decision for me if I still have living relative no matter how distant he is. You took my eggs well before they matured, even now they have to be maintained by a special jutsu in order to survive."

"Ko is currently a rogue ninja of this village and doesn't count because of that, however I am willing to pardon him _if_ he comes back willingly and _if_ it still bothers you once he is back we can give your eggs back to you."

"You just can't put them back in to bake some more, it doesn't work that way!" Hinata in a rare moment weakness in the touchy subject did raise her voice.

"This village gave birth to _the _top medical nins in the world we can make it work if we have to. Now go to your mission you are dismissed."

She could have killed him, he was in range of her eight trigrams. But the ambu hidden in the room would kill her right afterwards. Hinata turned and left.

_I don't need the byakugan to tell he is lying about giving me my eggs back. The real reason they took them is leverage; so I won't kill any of them. They want me to mess up so they can take my eggs and make the Hyuuga clan into their image after I'm dead._

* * *

"So you want me to use my connections in human trafficking to set up an auction were we will sell the jenjuriki that you haven't been able to defeat yet?" Gato keep his tone strait. He remained seated in the provided chair. His right leg crossed over his left with both hands atop his cane.

"Gato I know what I told you seems unbelievable but I promise the villages will pay, and they will pay through the nose for the kid alive." Zabuza paced around Gato like a shark circling his prey.

Gato is no longer intimidated by Zabuza's antic. Zabuza can't make a profit without him and can' afford to harm or kill him right now. " That remains to be seen, demons, bijuu, conspiracies of silence. Nothing I have heard from you on this sounds to be anything more than a bad Harry Potter fan fic."

"Gato it doesn't matter if you believe it or not the fact is any of the five great nations will pay hundreds of millions to get this kid."

"Even if what you say is true how do you plan to capture him? Isn't he the reason the two of you are in such bad shape as is? What makes you think you can catch him when you can't even kill a simple bridge builder?" Gato stands definite in Zabuza's face when he yells the questions.

Zabuza doesn't say anything at first, removing the cloth around his forearm. Walking backwards with his eyes still on Gato, Zabuza holds his exposed arm in front of Haku. "Do it."

Haku tried to protest, "But Zabuza-sama!"

"Do it now Haku. This small demonstration will lead to my ultimate goal."

Haku raised one hand and touched Zabuza's forearm. "AHHHHHRRR" Zabuza quickly yanks his arm away in pain. The area around were Haku touched is a dark purple color.

"His power is to control water and ice he can force a humans body temperature down and force hypothermia, his victim will live unharmed and we have other methods to keep him passive once he thaws out."

Gato sat down again and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "If I find a buyer and the price is worth it, what is the split for profit?"

"Fifty/ fifty of course."

"No deal." Gato responded immediately.

"YOU WILL NO SCREW ME WHEN I'M DOING HALF THE WORK!" Zabuza yells back at him.

"And I didn't get were I am by being an idiot. If the person I question is in fact so valuable then why did you need me in the first place? Why not just ransom him back to his home village?"

Zabuza didn't have an answer but Gato did.

"Its because you don't trust the hidden leaf to pay you expect them to send a squad of their best to extract him. 70/30 because I will be doing half the work and I will be taking more of the risk and I will have to cover all of the initial financial burden. Hiring extra security cost money Zabuza. I am entitled to a bigger return because it is going to cost me more to make it work."

"I need at least 40% in order to achieve my goals, I will not go lower than that." Zabuza responded In rage at Gato's audacity

Gato stood again this time pointing the end of his cane at Zabuza. "Considering you haven't even killed the bridge builder yet I am within my rights to demand 80/20. You should be grateful that I am only asking 70/30, however you stand to make the generous amount that I have already offered for killing the bridge builder"

Gato slams the bottom of his cane into the floor making a loud cracking sound. "Combine that with the 30% I am offering you and it will be sufficient for your goals."

Zabuza grudgingly agrees to the terms. "Fine then we have a deal. Tazuna will not finish the bridge before Haku recovers we will kill him when we catch the boy."

"No we don't organizing these sort of things requires a significant investment even if you get the boy I might not get high enough offers for him to cover my over head. And as such I reserve the right to back out of this at any time"

_What he means is he will back out after the boy is sold and not cut me in my share for my idea and capture._ Zabuza was right with his thoughts he dealt with these kinds of people enough to know that they have no honor or shame.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Gato as Zabuza made his way back to his sword that still had Gato's body guards pined to the wall. "Ok I agree to all your terms." Zabuza rested the nearly frozen hand on the handle. "Gato don't fuck me." Rather than pulling the sword free and releasing the henchmen, he drags it across the wall beheading both of them. "Don't you ever fuck me."

Gato knew better than to say anything to that. Zabuza appeared right behind him in a flash to fast for a none ninja to see. Zabuza then reaches into Gato's suit and pulls out a cell phone.

"I'm going to get some herbs that will help speed Haku's recovery. I'll call as soon as I get the boy and again once we know which beast he holds. In the mean time I suggest you have your people ask around about potential buyers."

Gato left without a word.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun you could---"

"I don't need any advice I almost have it down pat now."

Sakura was sitting upside down on a branch ( yes sitting not hanging) She lets out a humf of air and starts to think.

_You are so lucky your hansom or I would never put up with that super male ego. _

"Sasuke-kun."

"I said, I don't need any advice." Sasuke barks at her.

"I just wanted you to pass a message on to Naruto since you'll be honing this jutsu tomorrow."

Sasuke glares at her. "And you can't tell him yourself because?"

"Sensei wants one of us with the bridge builder at all times. When Naruto wakes up he going to come running out here to train with no regard to the mission so you will train with him first. We both know it, and how much help he really needs with sort of thing."

"I guess your right. What's the message?"

Inner Sakura took on her ' cha ' pose _Glorious victory, you just got to know how to work the male ego. _"Tell him he needs to focus on the tree and nothing else. One little distraction and he won't get a foot off the ground and I don't mean twelve inches either."

"Alright I'll let him know." Sasuke took off again but instead of falling down half way he keep going all the way to the top. He almost lost his balance at the top as his weight made the twig he running on sway. But he made it to the top and was hanging on just fine.

Sakura was in aww.

"SAKURA-CHAN! KAKASHI-SENSEI! JERK! HOW DARE YOU GUYS TRAIN WITHOUT ME!"

Sasuke drops down, running down the tree three times as fast as he went up staying glued to the tree like when he climbed it.

Sakura gave Sasuke a half smile. "Speak of the devil and he shows up, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stays focused on the source of the out burst not returning her look. "How come he calls you and sensei by your names but refers to me as jerk? What the hell did I do?"

Naruto makes it to the clearing huffing and puffing.

"NARUTO-BAKA YOU HAD US WORRIED ABOUT YOU YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING!"

"You two keep yelling like that and you will give away our position."

"NOBODY IS TALKING TO YOU JERK! Wait …………? You guys were worried about me? Even after you saw me like ….(Naruto swallows a lump in his throat.) _that?_

Kakashi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder. I don't even know were he came from. He wasn't there then he was. "Its ok you two head on back now. Naruto seems to have recovered now I need to help him play catch up."

Sasuke and Sakura know its Naruto's turn for _the talk_ and decide to leave before the confound the problem.

"Naruto let me ask you something."

"Why? I though you were going to teach me a new jutsu?"

"I am but first we need to talk about the battle. I told them that it was a bloodline limit."

" That's why they aren't afraid of me now?" Naruto wore a gloomy expression on his face that matched his tone.

Kakashi leaned down to look him in the eyes. "No. they are not afraid of you because you are their teammate and friend. They genuinely care about you. Ask Sasuke, Sakura keep your head in her lap the entire way from the battle to the bridge builders house and only left you because I ordered her to train with Sasuke."

Naruto felt the way he did when Iruka told Miuzaki that he wasn't a monster. Same look of hope in his eyes and everything. "R-really?"

"Yes Naruto. And the guilt of the last words between you and Sasuke ate him whole time. Who really wants the last words they say to someone to be hurtful ones that they don't really mean?"

Naruto starts to cry. " I'm s-s-orry"

"I don't need an apology and neither do they. What we all need is to make sure it never happens again because next time we might not get lucky."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto said this while he was still in gloomy mode.

"Now about the training I want you to do."

"Can we do it tomorrow I don't feel like it right now?"

"Ok but even if you don't want to start tonight I still need to tell you more about the power Hinata gave you and its _price._" Kakashi made the last word stand out on purpose.

"What price?" Naruto asked with worry.

"I know what jutsu she used to give it to you. Think about it, if a sensei could use a jutsu to pass on all of their skills onto their students then academy students could come out as jonin ninjas."

Kakashi gave Naruto a moment to let it sink in.

"But like I said there is a price for such a powerful jutsu. Its normally done by people in their last moment that want to protect someone they care deeply for like a parent trying to protect their children."

This got Naruto's attention. "So you think she does like me?"

Kakashi switched from a concerned tone to a strict one. "Don't interrupt this is very serious. And don't let your mind wander to that right now. Nothing about what she did is normal and its very dangerous even in normal situations. It could very easily be a precursor to her trying to use you to seek revenge on Itachi, the Uchiha, and the village. I don't know what would make a twelve year old girl do something as stupid as fracturing her own soul to give you a small piece of it."

Naruto places a hand over his heart and chuckled. " I've been saying for a while now that me and Hinata-chan are soul mates; now I know why."

"Look at me Naruto."

Naruto stops looking into the distance. Kakashi had a sad face that you could see through his mask.

"Naruto, an incomplete soul can neither go to heaven or hell for eternity when it leaves this world for the next."

Naruto fell into shock, his eye grew wide and hallow. He started to hyperventilate . " I-I ha-ve to g-ive it bac-k. te-a-ch m-e ho-w to."

"Breath Naruto you will give it back someday but not now and until you master the skill she gave you I doubt she will take it back. Besides I said I knew which jutsu she used I didn't say that I knew how to do it myself. But I can get the same person that taught her to do it to teach you. If you really mean to give it back then first you must survive this mission. Zabuza and Haku will come back and this time they will try to take you out first. Then we will worry about training you to give it back."

Naruto starts to breath better now. "I-I thought I had to master rotation before I could give it back."

"Flawless chakra control is the first step to mastering any Hyuuga jutsu. Mastering rotation is the first step to ensuring you survive the mission. If you die here then you can't give it back."

Naruto clams down and gives Kakashi his determined look. "We start training now."

_Well at least he is motivated now._

* * *

_Fear no my loyal readers I am no dead or abandoning the story. I just got to busy the company I work at is merging and I have a lot to do. My friends all moved away and I struggle to maintain my friendships because of the distance. As for the Neji fans I am sorry but I have something special planned for him. His story how he survived, what he has been doing, how he feels about Hinata. It will all make sense after the leaf, sound, and sand war. Because that's when I reveal him to the readers but Hinata won't meet him till much later. Ko Hyuuga is not an OC he is in the later manga during pains attack as Hinata's body guard. And one more weird thing did any else know that Naruto Shippuden comes on Disney XD right after X-men evolution? Because my friend who doesn't even watch the show showed it to me in English in America on the same channel that plays FUCKING HANA MONTANA!………………….I never saw it coming. Cartoon network is playing chowder, flapjack, and many more shows proven to make children stupider. Adult swim plays the office tim and eric, and king of the hill. I swear if it wasn't for full metal alcamist brotherhood I would stop watching tv altogether. Back when they had good shows on they wouldn't play shippuden but now they reject it to put all this other crap and stick it on the same channel as the suite life and icarly?!?_

* * *

_Sorry about venting but someone needed to say it and I don't mean to take it out on you guys the people running the tv programs are the ones that suck not you._


	17. Chapter 17

Leaf village prison. Fujin Raijin

"All right scumbags keep the line moving. Get your food and find a seat."

As the lines move we see one prisoner break the line and skip other prisoners until he catches up to the new guy.

"Hey noob, names burger how about you?"

"Mizaki. And I'm not new they just down sized the prisons and transferred everyone at our facility here."

"Even so, I'm the guy to talk to about getting special items; smokes, cash, fast food, you name it."

Mizaki gave the guy a look over. Round face, pork chop side burns and a tattoo of a naked girl on his arm. But he did pick up more than his share of the food there meaning that he did have connections but the tattoo was a dead give away that he was someone's bitch.

"What if I don't want anything?"

Burger gave Mizaki an offended look. "Hey don't be like that man. Everyone wants something, maps of the prison info on the guards and inmates. I can get you what you need."

As Mizaki leaves the line he scans the cafeteria for a place to sit down and it would figure that all the good seats with their backs to the wall were taken. As he scans he see something he didn't expect and most likely would have missed if the warden hadn't drawn attention to it.

"Is that Kurenai Yurri?" Mizaki asked aloud.

Then the leech fallowed him and whispered in his ear. " Everyone gets one free sample this is yours. Yes it is her and she is the big dog in here. She barks and _Everyone _whimpers inmates, guards, and you."

"Your joking."

"You're a smart fellow, that guy that dropped of today's paper and carton of smokes was the warden. You'll also note the various other gifts bribes and other attempts to get on her good side. That wouldn't be there if she was someone's bitch."

"Your saying she isn't screwing someone for all the goodies?"

Burger let out a laugh. "This may be a coed prison but let set the record strait, they found the last swing dick who got to friendly cold, wet, and crying on floor. He was the wardens best man to."

Burger placed a fresh red apple from no were next to Mizaki's tray and took a bite of a second before continuing with his mouth full. "Now I know your wondering how she got away with it being as there were witnesses and all."

Mizaki took the apple but spoke before taking a bite. "Yeah I am."

"Well that all goes back to her first day in the pin. See those guys over there you probably heard of them before. Fujin and his brother Raijin. Killer appetites, when no food was to be found they ate their teammates. She is the reason they look all scrawny now."

Mizaki broke in. " Let me guess they wanted her food."

"Last meal they ever ate without having to be forced feed. Food scares them now. They caused a lot of trouble back in the day but now all the guards have to do to keep them in line is threaten to tell Kurenai on them."

Mizaki carefully watches her from across the room. She is just reading the paper the warden gave her and ignoring the other _Gifts._ She wore simple tan prison rags like the other. Her face was dirty and hair even more messy looking than normal.

"All right I'll buy. If she is such a bad ass now why stay in here? Why not just walk out the front door?"

Burger chuckled to his self. "I knew you were smarter than the other. I asked the same question, and my sources tell me she has someone waiting on her on the out side."

Mizaki liked were this was headed. "Who?"

Burger keep his voice very low. " A secret daughter. Kurenai wants to serve the last of her time so she can start over with her being free. If she escapes then they both might end up on the run for the rest of their lives."

"Interesting, but I don't see why your so happy. That's not something that would make her indebted to you."

"By its' self no but I have had my people keep tabs on her for a few years now and the opportunity has finally come I can get her to help me escape. But I need help leaving fire country afterwards."

"Which is why your telling me all of this."

"That's correct friend. You see there was an attempt on her daughters life that was covered up. She will want blood once she finds out who did it even if that means she has to leave here to get it. Maternal instinct and all."

"Who did it?"

"Now if I told you _All _the details why would you need me? Now are you in or not?"

"Yeah, I'm in and I got just the guy to get us out of the country too."

"Good just let me do the talking, wait here."

Burger takes his tray moves over to Kurenai's table. Mizaki can see Burger ask for permission to sit down with her and doesn't wait for her to respond before doing so. Mizaki also notes when she stops reading the paper and gives Burger her undivided attention. All seems to go smoothly.

Locked in prison there isn't much to do but work out and sit in your cell. Kurenai was a gen-jutsu user so instead of working out she meditated day in and day out two and a half years is a long time. At some point she broke a barrier she could never have broken if she had to worry about a social life, missions, or a team of genin.

One second Burger was talking then he screamed getting everyone's attention. Guards figured she just put him in a gen-jutsu that he would be just fine so no one rushed to save him from his folly. Then Kurenai's gen-jutsu tricked Burgers brain into making it real. In his mine he was getting compressed by giant briars on the out side the wound became real and he received large puncture wounds all over his body.

Kurenai got an extra two years minimal added to her sentence.

* * *

Hinata meet Kiba out side her apartment. "Shino and I already packed your gear and Mrs. Mikoto packed your cloths so we can head out."

Hinata didn't take the pack he was carrying right away. Activating her byakugan she looks it over and doesn't see what she wants to see. Yes all gear for a heavy fight was in it but the cloths were unacceptable. The same kind she wore since being forced to live at the Uchiha estate. Traditional female shinobi dress without the Uchiha's crest. These cloths would do nothing for getting Ko's attention and the attention they would bring was not the kind she wanted.

He might think her a traitor to the clan or worse. Hinata went inside her apartment leaving the door open. Kiba thought about protesting but his curious side got the better of him. Figuring that if she wanted him to stay out side she would have closed it al the way, he entered with out asking.

Hinata was kneeling in the center of a one room efficiency apartment. While the rest of the building seemed to be in disrepair; this was not the case for Hinata's place. The bad spots were cut, removed, and replace. The craft mans ship however left a lot to be desired. It was obvious that someone new to the skill or had no skill did all the work and just tried to paint over it. All things considered though, the apartment was in great shape. Nothing was left out, no dirty cloths pile, no dirty dishes nothing.

"You did all this work yourself Hinata?"

"The living conditions here were unacceptable. While this if far below my standards it will do until I can rebuild the compound." Hinata answered him without looking up.

Kiba also noticed a smell that was covered up by the smell of new paint. Ink. Hinata bit her thumb so it would bleed a little. With the blood she drew a kangi on the floor then focused chakra into it. Kiba soon discovered were the Ink smell came from.

Seals formed over the floor, walls, and ceiling. Hinata with her hand pressed on the blood seal turned it to the left and as she did a bright flash lit the room and it was full of cloths Kiba had never seen before mostly white, tan, and gray colors. Most wouldn't fit her and some were for full grown men. Kiba did notice that every single garment bore the same symbol.

"Fourth rack, tan jacket. Pick it up."

Kiba did as he was told. The jacket was tan zipper in the front with a white fur lacing around the hood and puff balls dangle from each end of a string used to pull the hood tight. The symbol was neatly stitched into the left arm.

When Kiba had it, Hinata turned her hand the other way twice and everything not nailed down disappeared with a flash. Hinata then went to the sink to stop the bleeding and clean up the blood.

"Clean your whole house in a second! With Hinata Hyuuga's miracle _Shit begone jutsu! _Big mess and visitors coming and no time to clean it up? No problem just a few seals and a dap of blood and the whole room is clean instantly. Need to keep important papers safe? No problem use the jutsu and call it all back like it never left! This is no gen jutsu folks and if you call in the next twenty minutes because you know we can't do this all day, I'll throw in this ugly tan jacket that doesn't do anything for your figure." Done with his Billy Maze impression the smart ass then muttered a disclaimer about not being responsible for blood loss or stains or important items being lost if the seal is damaged.

"That is an authentic Hyuuga clan emblem and is necessary to complete the missions. It doesn't matter how the jacket looks." Hinata said when finished cleaning up the mess.

"On a more serious note though, I'm going to get you to install one of these things in my room when we get back. I can't count the number of times my mom and sister have gone in and cleaned my room without prier notice and then I can't find anything." Kiba said when Hinata took her jacket and put it on.

* * *

"So what do you think Kakashi-sensei will tell Naruto?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation.

"If sensei wanted us to know he wouldn't have sent us back. Besides there is something else we need to talk about."

Sakura could feel her heart beating faster.

_Sasuke gets down on one knee and places her hand in his before speaking._

"_Oh Sakura-chan forgive me. I didn't realize that we were in the same league. Be my girl and one day wife. We shall have many kids together and live happily ever after. And don't worry about Ino-pig getting in the way I don't know what I ever saw in her anyway, you are by fare more beautiful than that freak ever could be."_

"_OH Sasuke-kun of course I will why ever did it take you this long to realize we were soul mates?"_

"_I realized it the day I saw that big beautiful forehead of your and I just wanted to kiss it so bad but I thought you were way out of my league tanks to the witch's lies."_

"_All is fine now that you see the truth Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura awakens to Sasuke snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Sakura, quit daydreaming this is important."

Sakura shakes the blush from her face. " Sorry Sasuke-kun. What did you need to talk about?"

"Well it's about what Kakashi-sensei said on the boat ride over here. You know about Naruto caring about what I think because you care."

Inner Sakura came out like a bull horn in her head. _"CHA dreams do come true!"_

Sasuke leans forward and thumps her ear. "We talked about the day dreaming."

"Sorry please continue Sasuke-kun." _Great now he does think I'm an air head._

"I know how you feel about me Sakura." Her heart beats like a hummingbird at this point but she keeps quite to let him say what he has to.

"Sakura your smart, you see things I don't even if my sharingan is active. You have the drive, the skill, and the leader qualities needed to be a first class ninja someday. And I want that, I want you to succeed. But that will never happen if you don't give up on me now."

_Time froze in a perfect still frame of Sakura turning a ghostly white. Then reality started to crack like a mirror being punched._

"If Ino-chan had been put on the same squad as me then we wouldn't be together now. You can't mix love and work. We will _never_ be together Sakura because we are co workers. But if its any consolation, you are the only girl Ino-chan has ever felt threatened by. You'll find someone else easily once you start looking."

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Kakashi revealed his presence to his students.

"U-uh, no sensei." Sakura said with a weak voice, then she took off running back to the bridge builders house.

"Long enough?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."(K)

"Do you think I did the right thing?"(S)

"Depends."(K)

"Well?"(S)

"Are you going to stick to it? Are you going to lead her on later? Are you going to say its ok to fool around when your not on missions? Make out with her later on when your down on your luck then blame on heat of the moment and she can't have you again? Did you mean what you said to her."(K)

"Yes. No. No. No. Yes." (S)

"Then you did the right thing, just with crappy timing." (K)

"Crappy timing?"(S)

"I left Naruto to train alone for tonight, Sakura won't have a shoulder to cry on or the support of her best friend in a time when she will need it the most."

"She will be stronger for it later on. Besides aren't you worried that Zabuza and Haku might attack him when he is alone?"

"You are far too insensitive Sasuke. Zabuza and Haku won't be able to make another attack for at least a few weeks. Naruto will be fine by his self tonight."

"I'm not insensitive, I'm a ninja."

_Sasuke, ninjas are people deep down. Even if they repress their emotions they still have them. If only you new how un like your brother you really are._

* * *

"Hold it. I think we found the scene of team sevens first fight." Kiba announces. Not having a civilian with them they could travel like ninja's and finding the first marker only took a hour.

They find two bodies, one with a broken neck, and the other had enough kunais in it too resemble a porcupine. The only other thing that stood out was a large dent in the ground. An all to familiar dent.

Kiba and Shino check the bodies for pulses and causes of death as standard protocol that Itachi drilled into them. Hinata examines the mark left from rotation. Itachi hangs back to see if they have learned the drills he put them through.

He wasn't disappointed with Shino or Kiba. Even though Hinata call them dead they treated them potential combatants until they physically examined and called dead. Since she can be so easily fooled with visual gen jutsu. And once done they met Hinata at the indent.

"This looks like the mark you make when you use rotation, Hinata." Shino said while kneeling down and touching the crater.

"Yeah it does but I don't smell her or sensei's sent. So who did it? Who else knows this Jutsu?" Kiba directed his question at Hinata."

"Naruto-san. Lets move out." Hinata left there and continued on with Itachi.

"She taught it to in secret. Why?"

"I can think of no logical answer to that."

"ARPF."

"I think your right boy."

Shino didn't need to ask what he said Kiba explained it in just to words. "Sensei's orders."

"He must be as stumped as us, Shino."

"Agreed, but perhaps there is a more direct way to the answer without betraying or teammates trust."

"And that is?"

"I'm going to ask her."

"Your funeral bug freak." Saying that Kiba left to catch up Hinata and Itachi. Shino is annoyed with Kiba's last remarks but stays focused on the mission. They travel all night and examine the other battle sight before tracking down the shop were team seven rented the boat that they used to cross the water body.

* * *

Zabuza picking flowers.

_No way in hell am I this lucky._ he checks the area again to make sure it isn't a trap. _This can't be real. It can't, the jinchuriki laying passed out in the middle of the woods alone? I know I have some of Haku's senbons on me some were. Two in the nerve in his neck and I can take him without a fight. _Zabuza checked one more time to make absolutely sure it wasn't a trap like his instincts said it was.

He then threw the senbons into Naruto's neck.

"Hey that hurt! Did get bit by somth……." Naruto woke up and then passed out from the near death state he was supposed to be in.

_I hope they didn't hear that. I hit dead on, anyone else would of passed out a second after the hit. This kid had enough time to yank the senbons out if he wanted. I better take extra precautions when I get him to the base. Haku will just have to do with the herbs I picked._

Zabuza gently carried Naruto back to his base. He made sure to take a water root as well so the ninja dogs that were part of Kakashi's fame wouldn't be able to follow the sent.

_I must have done something right in a past life to be this lucky now, though I can't begin to imagine what that might have been._

* * *

_I meant to have the Kurenai scene before the wave arc but rising heat from the readers wanted to move the story along so I cut it out. I needed to do as soon as possible or it wouldn't make sense. Readers should also note that the Uchiha massacre happens in the real story at the first day of academy. In my story, it happens to the Hyuugas instead six months later. So even though it is still the same time as wave arc Kurenai has only served half of her original sentence. I'm planning to let her out when the after the sound attack is over to help fill in the ranks lost in the conflict. _

_The scene were Hinata gets her jacket is meant to explain about her current living conditions and dress. Up till now she has worn the cloths provided to her by the Uchihas. Itachi's parent did not have to let her stay in their home. She is Itachi's responsibility not his parents. The fact of wearing the Hyuuga clans symbol( Being a dishonored clan) in the home of someone kind enough to take her in, would be among the greatest insults possible. Setting aside wreathe they liked her or she liked them and why; I believe Hinata hade too disciplined (if that the right word) of a up bringing to show his parents disrespect for taking her in like they did. So even if she did have access to cloths bearing her family's symbol she would not have worn them. This is the same reason she did chores for them while she lived there. From this point forward she will wear the cloths we are more familiar with even if she goes back to the Uchiha compound since she would be a visitor and not a resident._

_For the Sasuke and Sakura scene, I was trying to bring out the Sasuke as a loyal ninja in the that will remain loyal but true to his personality. To put bluntly an asshole. There were point in that scene were Sasuke and Kakashi were only saying short quick sentences back and forth so I added (S) for Sasuke and (K) for Kakashi to avoid any confusion. That style of writing reminds me to much of instant messenger or text messaging, I hate both so I will only do it when I believe its necessary. _

_The scene were team 8 was added last minute. I figured that team 8 would pass that point anyway on the way to wave. So I made it were Itachi never told them why they needed to report on the interactions between Naruto and Hinata. Allowing them to discover what she did on their own helps them understand why Itachi wants the info in the first place. I want Shino, Kiba, and Hinata to grow closer over time. Even at some point becoming friends. While showing the long road to get there. This scene also sets up another in the next chapter were I plan to address the review I got on chapter 11. In so many words the reviewer accused me of turning Hinata OOC. That other than finding Naruto hansom and her appearance, the Hinata in my story and the real one have nothing in common. _

_The final scene was very rushed and short. I added it to this chapter rather than put in the next so the readers wouldn't have a chance figure out what I planned on happening before I posted it. Naruto is going to have his sit down with Haku. Readers should also note that Zabuza at this point doesn't know which beast Naruto holds. Plus I think its funny._

_I apologize for the long drawn out author's note at the end of this chapter. The reason for it is that if you meet me in person, talk to me in person, you would not like me. Everything I say no matter how well intended I mean it always comes across different. I on many occasions try to compliment someone and they take offence. The fear that, what I mean in these chapters isn't coming across the way I mean it is what leads us to this long drawn out ramble about the story._


End file.
